Worth More than a Bad Rep too
by great2read
Summary: Volcano/Jacob and Bella have been enjoying their junior year in high school. What happens when something throws a wrench into their happiness? Senior year's part two of "Worth More Than a Bad Reputation." No need to read the first but it helps. All human. Jacob is still a biker. Next outtake posted!
1. Chapter 1 Feeling Sick

**AN: Hi again. I really missed you guys from **Worth more than a Bad Reputation**. So if guys are still out there, enjoy.**

**I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1 Feeling Sick

The months passed quickly in my perfect happiness with Jacob. Our midterms went smoothly and it was coming up to the end of the school year. May had always been my favorite month. By then the spring fashions have been established and the weather was usually accommodating.

A little after the Junior Prom my mother started missing days of work. She said there was a stomach virus going around and she must've caught it from one of her patients. She had been "puking her guts out." In the past every time my mom was sick I have caught it. No matter how far I stayed away from her. Her germs would seek me out. So needless to say I've started feeling a bit queasy.

"Mr. Varner I'm really not feeling well. May I please go to the nurse?" I asked.

"Take the pass," he ordered and dismissed me continuing on with his math lesson.

As I approached the nurse's office, I felt the inevitable chunks rise up my esophagus and I changed course for the student restroom. The breakfast I partially digested dropped into the toilet violently. Sweat dripped down my face as my stomach compressed once again for another expulsion of vomit.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice called out.

I collapsed to the filthy tiled floor. "No. I think I'm seriously sick." I turned to peek at my fellow student. It was Alice from PE.

"Do you want some help getting to Nurse Hammond?"

"Please."

She forced her small body into the stall with me. She pulled out a wad of toilet paper from the roll and handed it to me. I wiped my mouth and imagined how awful my face must've looked.

*0*

I was lying in bed practically incapacitated for the rest of the day. My mother apologized for not being able to properly care for me in my ailing state. We both knew if she would smell even the smallest amount of vomit it would bring up her food as well.

My friends and Jacob visited me when school was done. Angela had my homework from each class.

"You better hurry up and get well. Finals are starting soon."

"Why do you feel the need to worry her like that? Bella you just relax and get well," Jacob commented. "I can't kiss you like this."

"Ugh, Volcano. We're in the room!" Asia stated.

"So leave."

How about you all leave," my mother uttered from the doorway. "Bella's very sick and needs to rest."

They all mumbled their disapproval of the idea, but still listened. I had to admit my mother was right. All the heaving and lurching my stomach was doing was making me exhausted.

The next morning my mom headed for the doctor. I would have gone too, but I couldn't get out of bed. When she came back, she was in better spirits. The doctor must have given her something to make her feel better. It was three in the afternoon and I finally made it out of bed for some breakfast. I was eating some dry toast and warm tea. That was the only thing that seemed to stay down at the time. My mom came to sit beside me.

"Sweetie, you know how I've been rather ill lately?" she spoke softly.

"Yes mom. I've been feeling sick too," I reminded her unnecessarily.

"Right, well it turns out I'm pregnant."

"What?" my jaw dropped.

"Honey, you're going to have a sibling. Isn't that great?" she said excitedly.

I was in shock. "Yay." I spoke with little emotion. I was confused. If my mother didn't give me a stomach virus, then why the heck was I sick?

"Bella it isn't Armageddon. This is a good thing."

"No . . . yeah. It is great mom, a new baby in the house. Wonderful."

_Shit._ No one else was sick. Suddenly the toast and tea were not sitting comfortably in my abdomen. "Excuse me." I ran to the nearest toilet and wretched out my T 'n T. I rinsed my face and headed upstairs. I pulled out my calendar to see when my last period had made its appearance. I counted out the days and then recounted them to be sure. I was late. Very late. _Shit._ I had to tell Jacob.

My thoughts stampeded through my mind. _We were so careful. I can't be pregnant. I am only 17. I'm still a kid technically. And Jacob . . ._

This was not going to be good. This topic had come up once. He said, "I wouldn't want to bear it at all." What was he going to do — what were _we_ going to do? The idea of one baby crying around here was bad enough, _but two?_ And the spare will happen to be mine!

I was completely terrified.

*0*

The next day I knew I should have already called him, but I was stalling. I texted him a message to come over after school.

When he arrived, I was crawling back to my room after my latest gagging. He noticed me as he climbed the steps. I froze in my positioning.

"Aw, look at you! You look awful," he claimed. He helped me stand up and walk into my bedroom. He sat me carefully onto the bed and then joined me. I took a sip of my stale water. My throat felt like it was on fire from all the vomiting I was doing. My face was still wet from the rinse and I had no make-up on. I was wearing sweats too. The looseness eased some of the stomach pain I was having. My appearance was making me have second thoughts about telling him, but I knew he needed to know.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I didn't know what to say. Conflicted, scared, worried I'm going to look like a fat pig—were all valid answers only he wouldn't understand why. So, I went with the strongest feeling. "Nauseous."

He gave a sympathetic sigh. "You want me to get anything for you? I'd kiss you, but you might be contagious," he uttered.

"Oh I'm not contagious, but this seems to be an epidemic in my house."

"Yeah," he snickered inappropriately, "because you're mom has it too."

"My mom is pregnant," I blurted.

"Oh really," he voiced with surprise. He smiled. "I guess I should congratulate her."

I paused for a short beat and revealed my secret. "I think I'm pregnant too."

His carefree smile completely slipped off his face. "What?"

"Um . . . you know — about to have a baby."

"I have to go." He suddenly got up and made for the stairs.

"Ja—" I got up quickly after him and learned that was a mistake. My hand reflexively went to my mouth to hold back the chunks rising in my throat. I changed course and headed to the bathroom. I emptied what was left in my stomach and probably a few inches of small intestine. The gut wrenching left me completely worn out and I placed my face down onto the cold tiled floor with my eyes closed.

As I panted, my thoughts circled around Jacob's hasty departure. _He was absolutely freaked out. I was freaked out, but he didn't have to leave._

I called him once I was able to move again. It rang repeatedly then went to voicemail. I texted him—no response. I wanted to be understanding; maybe he needed a day to let it settle. But so far, this is not good.


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected

**AN: I'm so glad I got so many readers. I would like to thank my first reviewers — **Erica-Elizabeth-Black, Jellybeansandsmartys, ladybug82896, Ravenspetater1032, gabby,teamjake216, **and** BridgieBaby23**. You make me so happy it keeps me writing.**

**All rights reserved to Stephenie Meyer and Cecil Castellucci.**

Chapter 2 Unexpected

I called him the next day and the rest of the week. I left messages at his home. Nothing. I continued to miss school. I assumed my particular morning sickness was really bad. It bothered me that I was absent during the final learning days of school, but how would I explain why I had to go to the restroom every five minutes. My throat burned and I broke out into random sweats. I needed Jacob. I felt so alone.

My mother still thought I was just sick and took care of me from afar, leaving things by the door as needed. She had returned to her nursing position at the hospital. My dad was out long hours these days working in the lab. Even though he was on the executive board, the company needed him to solve this problem they were having with this new medication's formula. The head chemist who was brought in after my father was an idiot and was asked to leave. They were paying my dad big bucks to pull double duty and since a new baby was on the way he was glad. Double duty also meant extra vacation days he could use later when the baby arrived.

I was tight-lipped about my predicament. None of my friends knew Jacob was MIA. I left messages with them for him, but they didn't know he didn't call back. He hadn't given them any indication anything was wrong which made my head burn with anger. _How dare he abandon me!_

All my friends called during my nonattendance including my newest, Alice. Since she witnessed firsthand my food expulsion and my pathetically weak attempt to walk to the nurse, she'd called to give her sympathies.

On Monday morning, my mother insisted I go to the doctor. She knew something was wrong and wanted me to get some medical attention. I had pushed off going earlier, because it would establish medical evidence of my pregnancy. I would have to tell my mom who still didn't know I was sexually active. (Still avoiding the dreaded _Talk_)

I crawled my way to my dresser and pulled out anything to put on. Then I changed my mind and took out two things that matched—I _was_ going out in public after all. I texted Jacob I was going to the doctor to give him the update. I stopped expecting him to respond.

Since it was mid morning, the waiting room was void of other patients. I was sent to a private room and a medical assistant took my blood pressure and weight. Both were low. I had lost three pounds.

The doctor walked in and asked me some standard questions including sexual activity and the last date of my period. I felt the heat in my face as I answered. Dr. Carlisle Cullen had been my doctor since we moved here and I always had a tiny crush on him. His platinum blonde hair and warm eyes always made me feel comfortable in even the most uncomfortable of examinations. But alas, he was happily married and so I developed an affinity for smart handsome guys, which was partly why I loved Jacob and couldn't understand why he was acting so dumb.

"Interesting," Dr. Cullen noted. "I'll go ahead and order a pregnancy test. You'll need to urinate in a cup. But first, let me have a chance to examine you."

His fingers spidered around my throat feeling my glands. He took out his otoscope and a tongue depressor. I opened wide to allow him visual access. "Red. Very red." I expected as much since I knew my throat had to be scorched from all the stomach acid passing through it constantly.

"Did you realize your head is hot? Your neck is too." _What?_ He pulled out the thermometer mounted on the wall added a probe and stuck it under my tongue. It gave a little beep. He took it and wrote down a temperature 101.3 degrees F. He swabbed my throat with this long Q-tip and it felt like he had taken an iron comb to my esophagus. I had to hold on with all my will not to vomit in the attractive doctor's face as he taunted my gag reflex.

I jumped off the table and released my stomach's contents into the garbage. He gave orders to the medical assistant and left me to take care of another patient. I was handed a cup and helped to go to the bathroom. As I waited for the passing of my fluids, I contemplated I was _really_ sick. I washed my hands and rinsed my face. I needed make-up badly. I wasn't used to seeing my face to pale. I looked like a ghost — flawless but still ghostly. When I went back to the examination room, I waited ten minutes for the results. I was told to leave the urine in the bathroom. I still don't know how I was able to squeeze more than a drop from my bladder when I barely digested anything.

Dr. Cullen walked in. "Okay you're negative on the pregnancy, but positive on for Strep throat. You shouldn't have waited so long to come in. I could've prescribed some medicine sooner and you wouldn't have been suffering this whole time." _Right, rub the salt onto my opened wound._ "Next time come see me right away."

He gave me a prescription. "Wait," I uttered before he walked out. "Why have I still not gotten my monthly cycle?"

"It is quite normal to miss a period. It happens randomly. Only if it is a frequent predicament do we need to run tests for hormonal problems."

*0*

On the way home I stopped by the pharmacy. I was so tired of my illness I couldn't wait to start the antibiotics. It was such a relief to know I wasn't actually pregnant.

I had a phone call from Alice that night.

"How are you feeling?"

"Loads better. I can't believe how quickly the amoxicillin worked. No more throwing up or fever. I actually had a decent meal tonight."

"Well I'm glad. I was so worried. You sounded so bad over the phone. I thought you were struck with some weird disease and were dying. I kept envisioning you on your deathbed with hundreds of student visitors coming to pay their respects. It was not a pretty sight."

"Alice, save the fortune-telling for someone who believes. I'm obviously doing better. I'm planning on making it to my English final tomorrow. It starts after twelve when I won't be contagious any longer. I'm going to have to speak with Mr. Banner about making up the chemistry final I missed yesterday," I confessed.

"Speaking of speaking, did you know everyone is talking about you going missing? I tried to tell them you are just out sick, but you know how people like a good mystery. I have yet to walk into a conversation that wasn't about you," she stated.

"You're kidding me?"

I spoke to Angela afterward to give her an update and confirm Alice's story. It was true.

*0*

The next morning at ten I was about to leave for school, when Jacob's motorcycle pulled up to the curb.

"I was just coming to see you," he claimed.

"Really?" I uttered sourly.

"You're looking better. What did the doctor say?"

"He said I wasn't pregnant, but you already knew that," I stated without question.

"What?"

"Emmett must've told you from Rosalie about the antibiotics."

"I didn't speak to anyone. I was anxious. I should've gone with you yesterday. I just . . . panicked," he explained.

"Bullshit!" My blood boiled. "You wanted nothing to do with me. You left me. When I needed you most, _you left me_," I yelled.

"I . . . I . . ."

"Go away Volcano. I don't _ever_ want to see you again." My face felt hot and I stormed off before he could see the water welling up in my eyes. I hadn't planned this morning what I was going to say once I saw him, so this latest development was a complete spur of the moment. Still, it felt right. I entered my silver Mazda and pulled away as the tears streamed down my face. I knew I would need to stop before arriving at school. I didn't want anyone seeing me look distraught my first day back.

*0*

Turned out I didn't need to talk to Mr. Banner. Jacob had already explained the day before how bad I was vomiting. He scheduled for me to do the makeup test for the last day of finals. Even though, the rest of the week I avoided Jacob. Since everyone was too busy with his or her finals, no one really noticed. I did get plenty of _welcome back_s and _it's nice to know you're alive._ Jacob texted me several times wanting to talk, but I just set my phone to automatically ignore his number.

The next thing I knew it was summer vacation. I spent a couple of days hanging out with my friends. They pointed out a significant change in my demeanor and asked me why I was so down. I just changed the subject.

Luckily, I didn't have to face them with lies any longer. My dad was called off to England to solve the formula problem he was dealing with. The company wanted to have the top chemists on this and they worked in the main lab in London. He asked if I wanted to go so I could take my mind off of Jacob. This was my escape and I took it.

**AN: Well how did you like this unexpected turn of events? *sniff sniff* Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3 A New Start Almost

**AN: I'm so glad I have reviewers who I know have been following the story from part one. I write the part two for you. And to those who have just discovered this story, I hope I won't disappoint you.**

**I own nothing; Stephenie (her characters) and Cecil (her original plot) own it all.**

Ch 3 A New Start—Almost

The summer went by quickly. I went to see many sights and met the people my dad work with, but little really took my mind off of Jacob. There were several opportunities to get closely acquainted with several British hot guys, but I just didn't feel ready. Jacob had always been in my heart since I was twelve and it was difficult letting someone that ingrained in me go.

The new school year was about to start; I was finally a senior. I was determined to start fresh and the best way to start fresh was with a new look. I took my long beautiful locks to my local hair charity location and donated my hair. They gathered my brown tresses and chopped them right off of my head. It was hard to do. I left there with the worse hair cut imaginable. They had no sense of style. I drove to my favorite hair place, _Gianna's_. They always did a great job on my hair.

**Check out Bella's new hair at ** www . fashionatall wp-content/uploads/2012/03/Short-Dark-Brown-Hairstyles . jpeg **(without the spaces)**

I headed to the mall to go shopping and texted my trio I was back in the States. I met Rosalie and Asia there. Angela was busy with Ben. They loved my hair and asked if I had a chance to see Jacob yet.

"No. I don't plan on letting him see me just yet," I answered.

"Why?" Rose inquired.

"Let's just say I outgrew him over the summer."

"What? It wasn't like Emmett and I; you guys were really into each other."

Rosalie and Emmett had a casual relationship. He helped her get over her dating fears but they never made further then a few dates. Like he said, she had a lot of baggage and wanted him to hold them while she continued shopping at the mall. Emmett was not into that girlie girl stuff. He was sweet and friendly when required, but only wanted to spend his free time with the guys. They stayed friendly and went out to dinner when they were both free, which by the way, was a lot more often than expected. I think they secretly both wanted more, but didn't want to admit it to each other.

With my cropped hair and my new mint green stylin' threads, I was ready for the first day of school. I walked in feeling confident and ready to face the unknown situation I was about to walk into — facing my ex. I was hoping it wouldn't be so bad.

As soon as he saw me, he approached. I began walking away.

"Hey sexy. Great hair," he commented as he walked beside me. He put his arm around my shoulders.

I shrugged him off. "Don't touch me."

"Why?" he asked in a genuine curious tone. "I missed you over the summer. How was England?"

I stopped mid-stride. "Okay, we are not going to play this game."

"What game?"

"The 'let's pretend everything is good' game. Everything is _not_ good Volcano. We broke up."

"No we didn't. You needed space. I gave it to you. You had a whole summers worth. Now everything is better. You love me and I love you. We're simpatico."

I internally smiled at his use of a vocabulary word, but I wasn't letting him change my mind.

"No Volcano, we broke up" I said sternly and walked off.

*0*

It turned out Jacob was in half my classes this year. With no way to avoid him, the first few weeks were hell. He kept insisting we're still together. He sent me love notes in class, none of which carried a single apology. I tried to ignore him as best I could and would move away from any advances he'd make. It was very confusing for onlookers. Our breakup wasn't really public knowledge until I couldn't take it anymore. He had cornered me in the hall by my next class.

"Stop Volcano, you have to move on. Find some other girl to torture with your affections."

He stepped aside abruptly. "Is that how it was for you, torture?" I had struck a nerve. "I remember when you admitted you lived for every kiss I gave you. What happened to that?" he asked.

I was dumbfounded. _What happened indeed?_

He quickly took his chance and leaned in to kiss me. It was soft at first, but his hands moved up to my face and held me there. I struggled to break free. I pushed against his chest and banged closed fist at his shoulder. I was pressed beside a wall and one hand travelled down my body holding me against him curve for curve. The feeling that swelled in my chest burned and I just became limp waiting for it to be over.

He pulled away and searched my eyes. "You can't tell me you didn't feel anything."

"Sure I did. I felt your dick poking me," I claimed angrily. "Stay away from me or I'll call up your dad and bring you up on charges of sexual harassment."

His eyes turned to ice. "Fine! Have it your way!"

From that day on Jacob stopped talking to me.

*0*

A few days later I started noticing strange behaviors in my fellow students, namely the males. They shied away from me. For example, I asked Jonathan a question in class, he would not answer. At first I thought he didn't hear me so I wrote a note and placed it on his desk. He flicked it off. There were other instances like that. A few that I had cornered ran away screaming. I noticed a few would look over their shoulder constantly in my presence.

"I don't understand what is going on in this school?" I vocalized to my friends. "I walked over to Austin to tell him he left his book in English class and he turned and ran off."

"Was Volcano there?" Angela asked.

"Yes. He sat in the back row. He kept shooting spitballs at me. I swear that guy has turned into some kind of child."

"Well that explains it," she said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" Asia uttered. "Volcano's threatened to harm any guy who'll so much as touch you let alone talk to you."

"He's personally spoken to half the guys you've spoken to in the last couple of weeks," Angela continued.

"The three stooges have done the other half," Rose finished. "He's gotten really mean. Emmett said they can't even mention your name in his presence."

I tried to swallow the lump now lodged in my throat. I had to admit this was pretty irritating. I tried to be understanding. He had lost me and was in mourning so I let the juvenile pestering on me go, but this was going too far. He turned me into a pariah.

The pestering got worse. I ran to my locker to get my books for my next class, only to find I couldn't open it. It seemed to be welded shut. I could feel steam escape my ears as I fumed my anger. From the corner of my eye I spotted Jacob at the end of the corridor laughing it up. I ended up coming late to English waiting for the Janitor to pry open my locker. Mr. Berty wasn't happy.

Several days later we had an assignment due in English. I turned to my bookbag to hand it in and discovered it empty. I looked around. There wasn't a single book. I was robbed. I perceived Jacob's smile as he pretended he didn't know what I was going on. I walked over to his desk.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" he asked in feigned innocence.

"Stop _everything_. Whatever it is you are doing, just . . . Stop It!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. But if I were you, I'd be more careful about certain things. They're liable to get someone hurt."

My face tensed as my eyes began stinging trying to hold back the last couple of weeks from hurting me. I turned and walked to my seat. A lone tear escaped and I wiped it away before it got sighted.

My heart hurt from trying to keep a steady rhythm when he was around. He used to be able to make it beat double time just with his affectionate glance for across the room. Now anger and hatred was its constant companion.

Mr. Berty walked around the room handing back the last assignments. He placed mine on my desk turned over. I flipped it. There was a large "D" in red ink. _What!_ He had written underneath it "See me after class." I read through my essay to see what was wrong with it.

_Dr. Seuss was my favorite classical author. He had revolutionized the world as a whole. His use of wording was so ideal and choreographed a time of amazement through the centuries. His words like "a wocket in my pocket" not only explained the type of education he obtained, but language use that we should speak on a daily bases._

This wasn't my essay. I did mine on Charlotte Brontë. _Jacob!_

The essay went on and on about nonsense and how much better things were because of it.

I sadly approached the teacher forty-five minutes later. "I'm sorry Mr. Berty. I don't know what happened. That wasn't my essay," I stated with a nervous giggle.

"Ms. Swan this is not a laughing matter. You think because your grades have been exemplary and since it is your senior year, you could coast through my class?"

"No, of course not."

"You better have handed in an excellent paper today or your grades will express this major descent."

"Actually Mr. Berty I don't have my assignment today. My things have gone missing and I'm not quite sure where they are at the moment."

He tsked at me. "I'm going to give it a lower grade for the late assignment."

"But Mr. Berty, it wasn't my fault. My bag was raided. It is unfair to punish the victim."

"Life is rarely fair my dear. I sympathize with you, but if anyone else failed to hand in an assignment they would lose a grade. Why should you be any different? I can't make exceptions. In the real world debts don't go away because you were robbed. You bills still need to be paid."

I stood there with my mouth agape. I wanted to physically hurt Jacob Black.

My books turned up on my house steps later that day with no note. I didn't expect an apology or anything. He would only _say_ sorry when he _was_ sorry. At this point I don't think he cared at all.

After pleading with Mr. Berty the next morning and involving Principal Greene, I was able to get a makeup assignment to raise my grade. I walked through the halls to get to my first class. The boys scattered away from me. I was getting tired of this. No guy ventured into my social circle and Jacob enjoyed the show from the side-lines. I wanted to hurt him so badly. This feeling was so new to me. I never had a violent to make him feel the pain I felt. I gave him a sinister glare and stormed off.

*0*

I walked through the public library trying to find a book to compare and contrast with one of my English class novels for the makeup assignment. I glanced on the shelves focusing on the titles written on the book spines. None seemed very interesting.

"You might want to try the next aisle," a boy my age suggested. He was tall with black wavy hair.

"Excuse me?"

"You're looking for a book and you've gone through these shelves three times. Your book is obviously not here. It might be in the next aisle."

"Oh." I felt really silly. "Do I know you? You look familiar."

"Yes, we go to the same school. Actually we cross paths between third and fourth period. My name's Demetri." He stuck out his hand for a shake. His eyes were playful and his smile was of genuine happiness. I couldn't help smiling back. I took his hand to shake. "What's yours?"

I faltered a bit. "It's Bella," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear that." He leaned closer.

"It's Bella," I said using my normal voice.

His grin disintegrated. "Not THE Bella Swan?"

I let go of his hand and fully frowned. This was the first boy to talk to me in who knows how long and he was about to bolt. "Yes."

"Well . . . I always wondered what you were like. You're not at all what I thought."

My curiosity was ignited. "What do you mean?"

"Well I had conflicting thoughts. Originally I thought you kind of homely, because you are rumored to be the top student. School nerds don't generally have an alluring presence."

He thought I was alluring. My insides bubbled. "And your conflicting thought?"

"You're Volcano's girlfriend."

"Was," I corrected.

"Okay was Volcano's girlfriend, which means biker chick. I envisioned you with dark makeup and brightly colored hair. I think I once heard you had this fake yellow hair."

I giggled quietly, thinking back to my punk hair days.

"You're actually very pretty — for a bookworm," he added.

"And you're not afraid to talk to me?" I began to smile again.

"Why, because of Volcano? I'm not scared of him," he said confidently. His voice then lowered and took on a narrative tone. "He said with his knees knocking."

I started to chuckle. "You're really funny."

"What book were you looking for?"

"Nothing specific. I just needed one for Mr. Berty's class."

"Oh homework. I'll leave you to it then." He turned to walk away.

"You don't have to go," I said a little too desperately. "I could use some help."

He smiled. "Sure."

**AN: So what do you guys think so far? I think Jacob's a jerk, but that's just me.**


	4. Chapter 4 How Dare He

**AN: Hey thanks to all my reviewers. I stayed up late typing this up. I hope you all appreciate it.**

**I don't own anything, just my own mind.**

Ch 4 - How Dare He?

After that day I would meet Demetri at the Public Library about every other day. We would have whispered conversations over assigned books we were supposed to be reading. He was a straight A student up for an Isaiah Award for turning Studies. He used to be practically flunking out of school and within six months he got his act together. He aced every test, every assignment — without cheating. It was a very prestigious award that came with a scholarship for college.

Demetri would wave at school as we passed, but nothing more so not to raise anyone's suspicions. Or at least I thought we hadn't.

"So what's the deal with you and that tall fellow?" Rose asked at lunch.

"Who? Demetri?"

"Is that his name? He's cute," Asia stated.

"Oh he's nobody," I commented.

"Well 'nobody' is taking a big risk waving to you in the halls," Angela suggested. "If he's not careful, Volcano might hurt him."

"He's not afraid of that overly-obsessive child."

"He should be," a baritone voice whispered in my ear.

I immediately turned around and saw Ben. My heart raced from the shock. Ben walked around to the other side of the table to sit beside Angela.

"Hi Ben. It's nice to hear from you again," I smirked. Even he was avoiding conversing with me until recently. He spoke to Jacob to get permission since Angela and I are usually together.

"Volcano was dead serious when he warned the guys about you."

"Volcano needs to learn he can't control everyone, especially not _me._" I opened up my topper wear of chicken and steamed veggies. I winced at my portions. I forgot again to lessen the amount since I no longer was feeding Jacob. He was stealing other people's food and making annoying comments on how tasty or not tasty it was as he passed me by. I spoke in a hushed tone. "I plan on studying with Demetri for my big English exam this Sunday so I can't make it to the Mall."

*0*

That week I mostly focused on my other class studies after school leaving my exam preparation for Sunday. This year the other subjects seemed to take a lot more of my effort to keep up with. I was stressing over Jacob finding out about Demetri and I would glance over at Jacob instead of taking stellar notes like usual.

Sunday came quickly and I headed over to the Library. We pulled out our books and notes.

"I can't believe I'm this nervous about this upcoming test."

"Why?" he asked. "I'm sure you know it by now."

"I don't. I had some difficulty understanding my accounting class. I kept confusing the procedure during the class work and Mr. Varner gave me extra work to practice. In geology it was the same. I mean who really cares which rock is which. Igneous is igneous. They all come from a volcano. And _he's_ pissing me off, too," I whispered ranting.

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, he kept giving me looks. I hate it when he stares at me.

"You're not prepared for the test?"

"No, I was hoping you'd help me."

He smiled. "No problem."

We went through his notes and he quickly tried to summarize each book we had to know for the test. There were so many. Once we got through them all we were slightly hungry. We drove to _Fuji Dragon_ for some Japanese, using his car. My car suspiciously wouldn't start. We looked under the hood, but couldn't figure out what was wrong. I called my dad about the car. He told me he'd go and get it after work with a tow truck.

Demetri and I sat quietly at our table. He spoke on and on about his classes. I noticed his dimples and my pulse quickened. I kind of liked Demetri, but it was hard to know if he felt the same. He never tried to make a move, nor was there any tension filled moments between us. This was the first time we went anywhere other than the library. He was such a nice guy and I needed someone nice for once to recover from mean Jacob.

Afterward Demetri drove me home and walked me to my door.

"I guess I'll see you at school," he commented. I was a bit confused. _Who walks _just a friend_ to the door? _I wasn't sure if this was considered a date. If he did like me, he was moving things really slowly.

He turned to leave. "Demetri?"

"Yes."

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" he asked gently.

"I mean us. Are we friends or something more?"

He sighed. "I thought maybe, but I don't know," he answered.

"Are you actually afraid of Volcano?"

"No," he said sharply. "It has nothing to do with him. It's just you are so . . . I don't know, beyond me."

"I'm just like everyone else. I have two arms, two legs, and one head. I'm not some alien. I'm human just like you."

"Not like me, you're better, cooler." He smiled. "And really pretty."

"Can I ask you a question, because I honestly don't know?" He nodded. "Are we on a date?"

He seemed to blush in the darkness. "I guess so."

"Then you could kiss me good night," I offered.

"Really," he whispered as if the thought never occurred to him.

I nodded. I stepped closer to him and lightly pressed my lips to his. He just stood there as I began to pull away, but before I moved two inches his hand came up to hold my face and he pulled me in once again. His other hand dropped his bag and slipped through the brown strands of my head. My stomach did flips and my toes curled. Then he pulled away with a smile.

"I should have done that earlier."

"Yes, you should have."

He turned to go back to his car and I pulled out the keys to my house. I watched him drive off and then stuck my key in the door. Just before I walked in I heard a faint noise like a motorcycle starting in the distance. I stopped and looked around, but the sound was gone. _Must've been my imagination._

*0*

The next morning my car was in the driveway, fixed. I had already texted Rosalie for a ride so I left with her. Not having a car added to the angst I was already feeling with the test.

I sat down during English and side-peeped at Jacob. He was smiling, which meant he was confident, prepared. He always melted my heart when he smiled that way. I turned my head to get a good look at his pearly whites. He noticed my gaze. _He caught me. _Suddenly everything I remembered from yesterday just flew out of my head. I was blank AND in serious trouble. I couldn't allow him to influence me like that. I pulled out my notes to glance through them, hoping something would jog my memory.

Mr. Berty walked in. "Put your books away, everyone."

_Shit, shit, shit._ I was dead.

*0*

I was headed to go see Demetri to tell him about my epic fail of a test I had taken, but he wasn't there in the hallway. By the end of the school day I asked around to discover he was sent home.

"Yeah there was this big fight," this girl named Senna said. "I saw him walking off to the field with some guys."

Her friend continued. "When they got there, there was this disagreement and BAM! There were punches thrown and Demetri went down."

"Omigosh! Who were the guys?" I asked hoping they won't say Jacob and the stooges.

"It was those motorcycle guys, Volcano and his gang."

He had gone too far. My pulse raced and I could feel the heat of anger rise to my head.

I stomped off to the field, knowing Jacob might still be there with the stooges doing some motorcycle tricks — his new risk-taking hobby. I saw him standing around with Emmett and James, laughing. I don't know how but this infuriated me more.

I came right up to Jacob and shoved him. He barely moved. The boys all looked surprised.

"You like that, huh? You want to beat up on someone? Why don't you beat on me?" I shoved him again. This time he was forced back. His face looked fierce, but I was still livid. I punched his arm as strongly as I could. James and Emmett grabbed me. James caught my arm to stop the next punch and Emmett got his arm around my waist, lifting me up.

"Let me go!" I screamed. My limbs flailed.

"Put her down!" Jacob commanded. Emmett set me down gently. "Could you guys take a hike for a bit?"

The two gave me a wary glance, but walked off to their bikes, revved them up and thundered away.

"How could you do that Jacob?"

"So I'm back to Jacob?"

I crossed my arms. It was a slip of the tongue.

"I told you I would do that. You knew the first guy you would date was going to get hurt. It's your fault."

"My Fault?" I was aghast. My chest felt tight and I could barely breathe. "He was a nice guy Volcano. He didn't deserve it."

"Neither do I. You think it's easy seeing you with someone else?"

"It's not my problem. I told you to go away. I want you to leave me alone." I was about to walk off, but he blocked me.

"No."

"_No?_"

"No, I'm not letting you go," he insisted.

My brows furrowed. "You have no choice."

"Yeah I do. You can't just leave me. That's not how things work."

"Excuse me?" I was shocked. _How things work?_

He stuttered for an explanation. "You can't . . . just decide. I didn't know you weren't pregnant that day. I came to see you, because I missed you. Because, I finally realized once I calmed down it wasn't a travesty. The girl I loved was going to have my baby." He took a deep sigh. "And I was proud."

My eyes closed as drops of water fell from them. I was still upset. My head shook "no" slowly.

"Look," he continued. "I knew you were going to be pissed. I was pissed at myself, but I thought I had only missed one week of your pregnancy. In the scope of nine months, it's not that bad."

"I needed you. Pregnancy or not — you knew I was sick and I had nobody. My mom wouldn't come near me and my dad was working late hours at the lab."

His eyes turned to ice. "I'm not the only person in the world. Your friends didn't visit either."

"But at least they called!" I retorted. "They bothered to take time to ask how I was doing. And you know what I wanted to say to them?" I was now sobbing. My nose ran and I took a sniff. "I wanted to say I missed Jacob. I wanted to say you hadn't been around, but I was too embarrassed. I didn't want to admit I was pregnant and my boyfriend abandoned me."

He came closer and wrapped his arms around me. I just sobbed into his shoulder and he rubbed my back comforting me.

"I loved you so much," I whispered. I pulled away from him and found my voice. "But not anymore, Volcano." I wiped my tears away. Throwing them to the side and successfully ruining my makeup. "Not anymore." I left him standing there alone.

**AN: So how did you like it? I was crying there at the end. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5 A Little Recovery

**AN: Thank you guys so much for reviewing.** **And to my regulars:**

YouHaveGOT2BeKiddingMe

Ravenspetater1032

teamjake216

gabby

**You guys have been there since the first story, keep on reading and reviewing. You all rock!**

**I don't own anything, so don't ask.**

Ch 5 A little Recovery

I went to visit Demetri. He was lying in his bed banged up and bruised, looking pathetic as he was doped up on the pain killers. Part of me couldn't believe Jacob had really done this. I sat on the only chair beside the bed. His eyes began to open.

"Hey," I gave a weak smile, "How are you feeling?"

The corners of his mouth lifted. "Bella, you're here. I guess we know now I can't take a punch."

"I'm so sorry Volcano did this. I went to yell at him."

"You did? You shouldn't have. I don't want to be known as the guy who needed his girlfriend to fight his battles."

"Girlfriend? Is that what I am?" I giggled.

"Well I did get pummeled because of you. It is the least I could do."

"Aww, poor guy." I leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

Quicker than I could have expected for such an injured guy, his hand lifted and held me to his mouth. His long fingers glided through my chin-length strands. His tongue licked across my lips asking for entrance. I bent my face to the side, still touching cheekbone to cheekbone.

"I really like you, Bella," he whispered.

I swallowed. "I like you too."

"How did your test go?"

"Not good. I'm going to need lots of help for the next one."

He smiled. "Sure."

*0*

After that day our study dates became a little more physical. Hand holding and eye staring, he would kiss me occasionally, but nothing major. I always limited the intensity. My rule to myself was no tongue so I wouldn't end up in the same position I was in with Jacob.

Days turned into weeks, wks into a month. I would constantly find Demetri with a new injury brought about by his unfortunate meetings with Jacob. Jacob was receiving detention left and right, but since no faculty member ever caught him in the act, he wasn't suspended.

Eventually my study dates with Demetri began turning into real dates. He took me to dinner, to the movies even to an occasional recreational sport. He tried to help me do my assignments and study for the next exam, but by the next morning nothing stuck. I'd sit there oozing with hate over what Jacob was getting away with. The class lesson went in one ear and out the other.

On the date of the exam, I sat there staring at the blank page of my answer sheet. I couldn't remember any of the answers to the questions. Nothing looked familiar. I just ended up guessing. I took a look at the essay question. It looked vaguely familiar. I knew the material was hiding somewhere in my brain. I just couldn't access it.

_Damn you Jacob!_

Later it was time for PE. I walked into the gymnasium to find a long rope attached to the gym ceiling. It was knotted every few feet. Coach Clapp walked in and started discussing the mechanics of rope climbing. He called on us one at a time.

"Your turn Swan," the coach commanded.

"I don't really think I'm fit enough," I said as I walked over to the rope.

"It's not really that hard," Alice uttered as she descended. "Those knots really help."

Alice walked back to her spot on the bleachers. I grabbed a high hold above a knot on the rope. I placed my foot against the lowest knot and pulled myself upward. I quickly got the other foot onto the knot. I repeated the steps hand over hand, continuing to ascent closer to the high ceiling.

"Okay Swan that's far enough," Coach called.

I was pretty satisfied with my unexpected capabilities until I looked down. The ground looked so far away.

"Um Coach, I don't think I could get down."

"Sure you could Swan. Just lower yourself the same way you went up."

"No, Coach, I'm really scared."

"Oh Crap!" There was a hint of panic in his voice. "Okay Red, go get some help."

"Who am I supposed to get?" Victoria asked.

My forehead was perspiring and I noticed things around me begin to revolve.

"Um Coach, I don't think I could hold on much longer."

"No Swan just stay right there!" I saw he moved underneath me. Things began going out of focus and I felt my grip slip.

The last thing I heard was Alice's voice scream "Bella!"

*0*

I awoke with a start. My eyes shot open.

"Ah!"

Nurse Hammond was in my face holding some smelling salts. "It's all right dear. You fainted and fell off the rope. You were very lucky. Coach Clapp caught you, although he shouldn't have. He's no superhero. They had to drive him to the hospital to be sure he didn't get seriously injured."

I lifted my head a little. It felt heavy and the background seemed to move at strange angles.

"Yeah you're not exactly the lightest person." I knew that voice. It chuckled from behind the nurse. She moved to the side and there sat Jacob. His eyes were red-rimmed.

"What are you doing here?" I said weakly with distaste.

"He won't leave. The rest of your fan club went back to class," Nurse Hammond explained.

"What about Demetri?"

"Who?" she questioned.

"I didn't see him," Jacob said. I gave him a look of disbelief. "I swear." He pulled his chair closer to me. "When you fell, Victoria texted James and he told me."

"You should thank him. He carried you here," Nurse Hammond uttered.

"Thank you." My voice felt barely there. The objects seemed to shift again, so I put my head down.

Nurse Hammond placed an ice pack on my forehead. "Keep that there," she said to him.

He leaned over to hold the pack. I tried to hold it myself, but my arm muscles felt sore.

"I'm going to find out how the coach is doing." She exited the office, leaving us alone.

"I didn't know you had a fear of heights," he commented.

"Neither did I."

"Look. This thing with us being enemies is not working for me. When I heard you fell from the gym rope, all I could think about was 'please let her be okay.' I didn't care that I was angry with you."

_Angry with _me_?_ I took a breath. "I don't want to be enemies either, but the way you act—you're really mean Volcano."

He gave a slight pout and his eyes lowered. "I could stop." He peeked back up at me. "This Demetri guy, you really like him a lot?"

"Yes, but it's still kind of new."

I light seemed to flicker by his eyes. "So it's not exclusive yet? I still have a chance?"

I huffed a deep sigh. It drained much of my strength. "Volcano, I don't think we should go out."

"Why not?"

"Because you would get jealous. You're physically aggressive and you beat on my boyfriend."

"I told you I'd stop."

A smirk grew onto his mouth. "I wouldn't even acknowledge his existence."

"Volcano, can't we just be friends?" I offered.

His face fell. "_Friends?_"

I tried to explain. "We jumped into a very adult relationship last year. Truthfully, we would probably continue from there. I just . . . I just want to take it a lot slower. It's easier that way."

"So I'd have to wait my turn. Got it," he nodded. "And if things don't go sour with him . . ."

"Volcano—"

"I'd be fine," he interrupted. He smirked again. "I should warn you."

My body went into panic mode. I didn't like his kinds of warnings.

"I'm a very affectionate friend." He gave me his pure white grin and then hugged me.

My whole body tensed. "Why do I feel like I'm making a big mistake?" I mumbled into his familiar scented neck.

He chuckled while releasing me. "By the way, you better text your girls that you're okay. Angela looked on the verge of tears before she left."

"Oh! Hand me my bag, please." He passed it to me and I pulled out my phone. I sent messages to Rose, Asia, Angela, and Alice that I was fine and I'll see them later. A special thank you message to Victoria and a "sweetie I'm okay" text to Demetri.

My parents had been called and I was going home early.

**AN: I had difficulty picking a title for this chapter. I hope it suited it. Review please. I really love it when you guys care.**


	6. Chapter 6 Cleaning the Muddy Water

**AN: Well I'm happy you all like my story. Thank you my reviewers,** Ravenspetater1032, teamjake216, StridingFreedom, jinxed1919

**I don't own **_**Twilight**_**, but I intend to have fun with it. The same goes with **_**Bad Reputation**_**, and I'm having real fun with that one. Enjoy!**

**Ch 6 Cleaning the Muddy Water**

When I got home, I decided to check on the texts I received. Angela was coming over right after school and Rose was planning to come after her date. She was seeing this new guy called Alistair. He had some paranoid reasons for dating only during daylight hours, so she would be here around six. Asia and Alice were glad I was fine. Oddly, I had nothing from Demetri.

The next day _I _approached him during lunch.

"Hey."

"Oh hi." He had his books opened and was writing something down.

It suddenly occurred to me maybe I was a little ego-centric and he actually never knew about what happened in the gym.

"So . . . I'm not sure if you know, but I took a nasty fall during PE yesterday."

"Oh yeah I heard. I'm glad you're all right though," he said without looking up. He continued to peruse over what he wrote, added some words, and crossed out others.

"You knew I fell and didn't come to see me?" I was confused.

"I was in the middle of class. Did you expect me to cut?" He finally lifted his head.

"No, but after class . . ."

His eyes shifted back downward at his page. "You texted you were okay."

"You didn't want to check for yourself?"

He lifted the paper up to me. "Hey I've trying to get this speech right for the award ceremony. Could you take a look at it? I think I'm getting something wrong."

I was dumbfounded. He wasn't even paying attention. "I'll tell you what you're getting wrong._ This!_ I fell more than ten feet. I could have been seriously injured. Just because you got a text, you still should've visited me to confirm for yourself. I mean, honestly, you didn't even give me a phone call. That would have been the considerate thing to do." I walked back to my own table to sit with my friends.

I sat there with my arms crossed, brooding to myself. I looked at the table in front of me. My food was gone! I glanced around the room and met eyes with Jacob. His expression seemed somber as he turned his head to Demetri and then back to me. He probably overheard the conversation. I spotted in front of him was my egg and cheese sandwich. I gasped, a slight "O" formed with my mouth. His lips lifted to a snicker. I shook my head, but I could feel my mood slightly lessen in ferocity.

*0*

Demetri came over after school to apologize. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I get so stuck with what I'm doing I forget about others. It's not easy dating someone like you."

I was still angry, but since he was explaining I was willing to give him a chance. "Why?"

"You're in the top of the class. Basically it means you're my competition. Then there's your ex who treats me like a punching bag—"

"He said he was going to stop. I took care of it."

His brows furrowed. "You spoke to him?" A detected a note of jealousy in his voice. "When?"

"In the nurse's office. _He_ came to visit me."

"Oh so I get it! You texted me your fine, so I won't come, but then you get angry at ME when I don't," he accused.

"What? No I texted you, because I _was_ fine, because I thought you were worried. Volcano certainly was. According to Nurse Hammond, I had several visitors. I figured the whole school knew and I was trying to put you at ease." I was burning now, ready for a fight.

"Well contrary to popular belief, the world does NOT revolve around you." He took a deep breath. "You shouldn't compare me to Volcano. He's crazy in love with you."

That took the next words right out of my mouth. Hearing Demetri make this observation was unexpected.

"I'm not going to come running when I know you're okay," he said. He pecked me on the mouth. "I've got to go."

*0*

The next morning Mr. Berty handed back the English tests. I failed, AGAIN. I showed little emotion. I peeked at the other students in the room to see how they were doing. Jasper, a tall blonde, was high-fiving his friend Peter and Jacob was flashing his mark to Paul.

He did better than me, a lot better than me. I felt the pangs of envy and resentment. I used to get A's without even trying. He used to need _my_ help and now one look at Jacob's toothy grin and everything goes blank.

I had a free next period. Asia and I had Mrs. Goff for Spanish, but she was absent today. We sported our coats and headed to the empty field for a much needed brisk walk. I need to burn some angry steam and Calories off. This grade-stressing made me snack like crazy. It hadn't affected my weight yet, but I needed a new outlet before it did.

"I'm completely disappointed in myself. I don't know what's wrong with me," I announced. "Demetri does well and he tutors me. I should ace this. But I come to class, see Volcano and everything is gone. It's his fault!"

"I hate to tell you this, but I don't think it is."

"Of course it is. He distracts me."

"Isn't Volcano in some of your other classes too?"

"Y-yes."

"And how are you doing in those?"

I took a moment to think. I wasn't doing the best like I used to, but with my mediocre notes I was still doing well. "I'm . . . passing."

"Yet this one, the one Demetri tutors you in, you're flunking." There was a second of silence and then she continued. "I'm the last person to ask relationship advice from, but you studied with Volcano last year and you were top in every subject. What exactly are you doing with Demetri when you should be studying?"

Visions of him and I on his couch before and after our studying flashed through my memory. Our mouths connected for a few minutes before I pull away to get back to studying.

"We study and whatever we don't finish he gives me his typed up notes, so I could study more afterward."

"I don't know. The whole thing seems fishy. Maybe you should get someone else's notes. I'll loan you mine, but it might be better if you got them from someone in your class. Why not ask Volcano for his? Aren't you two talking now?" she suggested.

"He's a B student."

"Well right now Bella, you're not even that. If you keep this up, you won't be the Valedictorian."

_Ping!_ Demetri said I was his competition.

*0*

My dad had to go back to London again for a few weeks, so I told Demetri I was going to miss tutoring this Sunday because my mother and I were taking him to the airport. He told me he understood and offered his notes.

I went over to Asia's to get her notes and make a comparison. I couldn't believe it. Her notes were more thorough than Demetri's. Details and tidbits the teacher, I vaguely remembered, explained certain characters' behaviors. None of those were on the notes Demetri gave me. _What _was_ I studying this whole time?_

"He couldn't have done this purposefully? Maybe he thought it was unnecessary," I defended.

"Mr. Berty asks about that on the test. If Demetri is doing well, and he is, he knows it's important."

I knew now what Demetri was trying, no was _doing_ to me, but I just couldn't dump him. He always seemed so sweet and he was so cute. As a boyfriend, he wasn't bad. I just needed to figure a different course of studying.

**AN: Well there it is. Now you know what was happening to Bella's grades, but how do you think she plans on fixing it? Send me your thoughts and reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7 Study Partners

**AN: Hey. Thank you to the lovers of this story. I want to hear from you.**

**I don't own Twilight or Bad Reputation so don't ask.**

Ch 7—Study Partners

I came up with a plan. I needed to buckle down with a study partner and cut off my distractions. Every day I scheduled to study with another friend. Asia agreed to take Mondays and Thursdays, Rose took Tuesdays and Angela took Wednesdays. Friday I was on my own. It was date night and no one could guarantee the opportunity. Weekends we all studied together during the daytime hours. It cut into our shopping, but my grades needed more help than my wardrobe.

"Hey Bella are we still on for this Sunday for the test?" Demetri asked during lunch.

"Oh um, sorry, but I can't. I promised to hang with my girls."

"What about earlier this week?"

"Actually my mom's getting really paranoid about being alone since my dad's away. I need to be home and stay with her. I'd ask you over, but _we_ do more than study and she'd have a conniption."

"Come on, you've got to have one night off this week. What about Friday?" he begged.

I couldn't allow him to distract me before this test. I needed better grades so I lied. "I'm busy. Sorry."

"Don't feel bad. If you are busy, then you are busy." _See what I mean by sweet?_

He leaned over and his lips touched mine. "I'll miss you." He flashed a charming smile. I knew I will probably fold on Friday. I needed to get busy, quick.

I needed another partner. I texted Alice, but she had a date with Jasper from my English class. There was another choice—Jacob.

I drove over to his house. I had a little time before Asia showed up at my house. I parked a bit off from the front of the house and drew in a deep breath. _It's now or never._

I swallowed my pride and stepped up to the door. I quietly knocked, hoping he wouldn't hear and I could get out of this.

"Who is it?" a female voice called.

"It's Bella Swan. Is Volca— I mean is Jacob home?"

The door opened. "Bella! Come in, come in." It was Jacob's mom. Her attitude toward me did a 180 in January. As soon as she knew of my scholastic aptitude, I was completely acceptable as a girlfriend for Jacob. Her mannerisms still felt kind of weird almost a year later.

"Hi Mrs. Black. I came to see your son. I wanted to speak to him."

"Oh, he is still out on his Harley with his friends. But he is due to be here soon. Are you two getting back together? He really misses you.

I felt my cheeks warm. "No, but I think we are going to try and be friends."

"Do you want something to drink while you wait?" she offered.

I heard the roar of his bike pull into the driveway and cut off.

"Um, no thanks. I'm not planning to be here very long."

A few seconds later Jacob walked through the front door.

"Hey Mom. I'm thirsty. Could you give a glass of water while I—" He saw me sitting on the couch besides his mom. "What are you doing here?" He looked very hesitant.

"When you agreed to be friends, did you mean it?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was wondering if as my friend, you could study with me this Friday for the next test in English," I requested.

"For real?" He sounded surprised. I nodded. He stared at me for a few breaths worth and I knew he was going to ask about Demetri, but then he didn't. "My house or yours?"

"Mine. My dad is away on business and it soothes my mom when I'm nearby in case she has cravings."

*0*

Friday came along quickly. I couldn't understand my anticipation. I already felt better during class as of Tuesday, having already started studying for the exam. Jacob and I sat in my living room. We ran through his notes and read the important parts of the novel to get the feel for the text. It was weird and awkward at first. I was worried he wouldn't take this seriously and use the opportunity to attack me. But as the studying continued, I remembered Jacob was a great study partner. Even when he was able to touch me before he knew it would distract from the task at hand. He always saved the displays of affection for the end—a prize for a job well done. I became comfortable and relaxed.

At some point he was on the couch and I on the floor using the coffee table as a desk. I was handwriting all of Jacob's notes into my notebook.

"Ah Volcano, what did you write over here? I can't read this word."

He leaned over and glanced at his page. "Establishment."

"Oh, thanks." I turned to him with a smile. I didn't realize how close his face was to me and I quickly faced front. I could feel him still there an extra moment, but he leaned back onto the couch. I gave my heart a minute to stop thumping so loudly before I continued to write.

"Can I ask you a question?" he muttered with seriousness.

"You just did," I nervously giggled.

He didn't laugh.

I took a breath. "Go ahead."

"Why did you want to study with me?"

"You're my friend and friends study together."

"Y-yeah." He moved from the couch to the floor beside me. "But you have plenty of friends to study with. Why me?"

I bit on my top lip then on the bottom. I was extremely uncomfortable with his closeness. "I've been studying with all of them, but none of them could spare today."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

"To tell the truth Volcano," I confessed, "I haven't been doing very well this year. Last year I practically coasted through each course. Now it seems so hard. I figured the reason things were so easy before was because I was tutoring. We would cover everything which meant I really didn't need to study. I guess I was trying to recapture that ease." I chewed on my lip again.

I saw a slight smirk begin to form at the corners of his mouth. "So you need _me_ to tutor _you_."

My lips pulled into a grin as I followed his logic. "Yes Volcano, I need you to tutor me."

"Okay, but first you stop calling me Volcano. I like it when you call me Jacob."

"What if I just called you Jake?" I countered. "You could save 'Jacob' for a girlfriend."

"Deal." He stuck out his hand to shake and I took it.

*0*

Once Monday arrived I was full of confidence. I participated during English class as well as my others. My new camaraderie with Jacob allowed me more focus and my notes took a turn for the better. With no feelings that Demetri will distract me further, I was in the mood to spend some time with him. We made a date for Saturday night.

**AN: I know what you're thinking—What the Hell? Will Demetri go unpunished?  
Review and let me know what you think?**


	8. Chapter 8 Apart

**AN: Hey guys. I saw I had a lot of readers, but I didn't get as many reviewers as usual. It made me kind of sad. Could it be possible you are protesting to Demetri getting off scot-free?**

**Again, I do not own Twilight or Bad Reputation.**

_With no feelings that Demetri will distract me further, I was in the mood to spend some time with him. We made a date for Saturday night._

Chapter 8 — Apart

"So how's your mother doing?" Demetri asked.

"The cravings are getting worse. She asked me to bring her a peanut butter and avocado sandwich hold the bread."

"Hold the bread?"

"Hold the bread," I repeated.

"How did she eat it?"

"In a bowl mashed up like someone already chewed it up. She is completely bizarre and these cravings make her never give me a moment's peace. She claims it is what the baby wants, and she's gotten really paranoid. She's driving me crazy. The hospital gave her fewer hours so she doesn't need to be around sick patients for very long. She thinks they are preparing to fire her. On top of that she has gotten unnaturally big, so she asks me constantly if she looks fat or pregnant. I told her fat once and she bit my head off."

"Well I could come over to run interference," he offered.

"That's sweet, thanks, but I'd rather she not know too much about you just yet. She'll ask questions and we won't ever get away. Besides my friends are coming over for that." I knew we won't get any studying then. The amount of questions from my mother would be astronomical.

After Jacob was reveled as my boyfriend last year, my parents wanted to get to really know him, _the guy that had my heart_. He was invited for lunch, dinner, weekends at the country club. He didn't know what hit him. Jacob was irritated at first, thinking that they were trying to find some flaw to use against him, but actually my parents really did liked him. Of course though, they had no idea I was sleeping with him.

Demetri dropped me off by my house and kissed me goodnight. Again he wanted a more intimate send off, but I just wouldn't. He just sighed and I exited the car to my front door.

*0*

This Monday we had the English test. I sat there with my test turned over until Mr. Berty's cue to begin. I was nervous. My hands became disgustingly sweaty and I wasn't allowed to touch my bag to pull out a tissue. It would look like I might be cheating. I reluctantly rubbed my hands along my _J Brand _Jeans and thought hard about what I studied with my friends. My brain was blank again. I couldn't understand why.

"Okay class, you may begin."

I looked over at Jacob. He turned his page over and already started scribbling down information. I turned mine over and read the first question.

_In the novel _Emma _what is the protagonist's most dominate feature?_

I knew this!

I looked at the next question and I knew that one too. As quick as my panic started, it dissipated. I wrote in my answers confidently. The information came back to me in floods. I couldn't write fast enough to get everything I was remembering down. And that's when it hit me, what exactly _was _Demetri doing to me? I finished my test with time to spare and walked out to the field to think about it.

My next two classes went quickly and I sat with Asia alone at our lunch table, Angela and Rosalie were late.

"How was the test?"

"It went well. It is such a good feeling to leave a test knowing you hadn't failed it."

"I'm so glad. You had me worried there. You could be okay on your own tonight? I have last minute date plans."

"Yes, I'll be fine."

After a moment, I felt someone sit unusually close and I turned my head. It was Jacob. He was straddling the bench, facing my direction. I could feel his knee touch my thigh. I put my hands on top of my pasta.

"You can't have it!"

He gave a loud chuckle. "I just wanted to know how your exam went."

His heat radiated toward me and I felt uncomfortable again. It didn't know if I should say to move over and give me some air, or tell him to sit straight so he wouldn't be touching me anymore. I chose to ignore it. It was just the way we used to sit. It might have been out of habit.

"I think I did well."

"Think?" he joked.

"Okay," I smiled. "I _know_ I did well."

"That's my girl." He put his hand on mine and gave it a little squeeze. I pulled away. Things were adding up, first the studying then the prize for a job well done. He was coming for the prize, me. There was an awkward second then he spoke. "You should go out to celebrate."

I notice Demetri passing by and jumped for my chance of escape.

"Hey Demetri."

"Hi." He looked at the direction I came from and his face fell.

"I think I did well on my exam today. Want to go out to celebrate?" I asked.

His frown changed to a grin. "Really? Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere," I uttered.

*0*

As the date ended, Demetri pulled up to my house. He leaned in to kiss me goodnight. Our lips touched and I was overwhelmed with warmth. Melting, I could feel his hands roam to my back pulling me in closer. But when his tongue advanced, I still held tight-lipped.

He pulled away frustrated. "I don't get you. You say you like me, but you won't let me in. You're my girlfriend; I just want you to loosen up a little."

"I'm loose." I wiggled around in my seat as if made of jelly. He didn't find this funny.

"Sure, you act like a prude, but I know you slept with Volcano."

I was stunned. "W-what! Who told you that? I didn't sleep with him. He and I are just friends."

"I meant before."

"I never—" I started to lie.

"Oh please!" he interrupted. "You two acted like you couldn't stand each other's presence, but the whole time he had a hard on."

"That doesn't mean we slept together."

"Guys don't get recurring erections from a girl that denied them. They get one from a girl that is denying them _now_. The mere mention of your name still arouses him."

Two things flashed in my mind.

One—_Ew! Why is Demetri looking there? _

And two—_He was right. _I did sleep with Jacob Black.

"Do you love me?" I simply asked.

"What?" I had caught him off guard.

"Do. You. Love me?"

"Why do you ask?" It hadn't escaped me that he didn't answer, but I answer his question anyway.

"Volcano did. And according to you, still does. How do you expect me to let you into my heart when you don't intend to give yours away?"

He thought for a minute. "If I say 'I love you,' I'd get to sleep with you?"

"You _don't_ love me. You manipulate me into thinking things like you're sweet and nice to me, getting me to relax and not worry. When in reality, you were dumbing me down. I thought because Volcano was around I couldn't remember things I studied, but actually you weren't helping me at all. You were helping yourself. You called me your competition, remember? I can't believe I stayed with you even after I figured it out. Even after you weren't there for me when I fell, I stayed. I didn't even give Volcano that kind of second chance and I loved him." I paused from my rant. I had a flash of clarity. "I _still_ love him."

He took a deep breath. "So that's how it is. You think I would sabotage you." He didn't seem to be surprised by my confession.

"I _know_ you were sabotaging me." I just got out of the car and walked over to the driver side. "Goodbye Demetri."

He drove off without giving a backwards glance.

I didn't know what to do. That was it. Demetri and I were over. In Jacob's words, things had gone sour. _Did that mean it was Jacob's turn?_

After careful consideration, I came to the conclusion I was using Demetri as much as he was using me. He was my excuse. I forgave him for unforgivable things, because I didn't want to get back with Jacob. I loved him, but I didn't think I was ready to take the leap. I decided when I get to school tomorrow I'll keep my break up quiet.

*0*

I walked into school with a sad temperament. I was mostly quiet and went through the day in a daze. I went to the school library in lieu of lunch.

"What's wrong with you today?" Rose asked during our study session in my house.

"Nothing is particularly wrong. Yesterday I was out with Demetri and we kind of broke up."

"You _kind of_? Either you did or you didn't."

"Did."

"Well that's . . . news. Are you okay? What happened?"

"I thought I liked him, but I think it was just an excuse," I said.

"An excuse for what?"

I sat there not answering. I didn't want to admit it out loud.

I suddenly heard my mother. "Bella! Could you please go and get some crackers? We ran out."

"Mom, I'm studying with Rosalie," I called back.

Her beautified face appeared at the door way. "Hello _Rosy_." The first time my mother met Rosalie, Rosalie and I were practicing makeup styles back in ninth grade in my room. I had added too much blush giving Rosalie unnaturally red cheeks. When my mom came to check on us, she noticed rose with the rosy cheeks and called her Rosy ever since.

"Hello Mrs. Swam. You're looking great."

"I know," she posed with her hands on her belly. "I'm glowing."

"I can see that."

"Mom, why do you need crackers right now?" I complained.

"The baby wants Rocky Road ice cream with crushed saltines dipped in pickle juice."

I wanted to throw up that second, but I held it in. "Okay Mom. I'll go in a second."

"See you Rosy." She left downstairs.

"Ew!" we both said in unison.

*0*

When I got to school the next day, I saw Jacob by his bike talking to Didyme, a sophomore that seemed to always be smiling. It was so infectious others around her couldn't help smiling too. When she walked away, I came up to him.

"Hi Jake."

"Oh hey," he greeted still slightly smiling from Didyme.

I nodded over in her direction. "She's nice and always in a happy mood."

"Oh yeah, I know. I like her." He glimpsed at her a little longer than necessary.

"So you planning on asking her out?" I asked curiously. Somehow it made me feel more at ease knowing Jacob was going out with someone else. If he was taken, he wouldn't be eyeing me.

"Maybe. I _am_ playing the field and quite enjoying it. O Sunday I went to _Six Flags_ with this girl Heidi. She was hot." He yanked out his wallet from his back pocket, opened it and pulled out a picture to show me. It was one of those theme park photos where you pose with a cartoon character. This girl was smolderingly attractive. She had long dark hair and unnaturally purple irises. Her long muscular legs led to a beautiful svelte frame.

"Wow! She puts Rosalie to shame."

"I know," he said excited.

He replaced the photo back into his wallet. I had a tiny pang of jealousy and I spoke without thinking. "Was I in there?"

He flipped open the wallet again and pulled out a small rectangle. "You're always in here."

I took the picture to examine it. I was in awe. It was the shot they took of us at the Junior Prom. I didn't know he had bought one offered at the end of the night. I had worn the same purple gown I bought for his aunt's wedding minus the shawl. My hair was down this time rolled in layered curls. I remembered how amazing he looked in his tux both those nights and couldn't help but smile.

"It's a nice picture," I said handing it back, "the kind that people frame."

"Yeah." He seemed to reminisce as he peeked at the photo.

"So are you going to see Heidi again?"

"I was planning on it."

"Good. Well I'm off to my first class. I'll see you in English."

"Bye."

**AN: Well is everyone happy? Demetri has been dumped, but what about Jacob? Now that Bella is not dating anyone Jacob is. What a pickle this is. What do you think? And how do you think Bella will feel about this in the long run?**


	9. Chapter 9 What If

**AN: I love my reviewers. Okay, so I am going to be busy tomorrow and I thought maybe I'll just post it tonight. Make be proud by leaving a review.**

**I don't own anything except the plot. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9 What if . . .

By the time it was English I was in better spirits. If Jacob was dating someone, anyone, then his eyes won't be on me and my new status of "available." I was able to relax and enjoy my singlehood.

My mom had been unnecessarily strict about me coming home right after school this week. I had to listen to her whine about what happened to my dad—why he hadn't called. I no longer tensed when speaking with Jacob, so it made school a place of respite. I ran to it, with its easy conversations and unhindered subject learning. I still studied at home with my friends—each one taking their turn.

Today was Friday, so it was with Jacob. We were going through my notes as we wrote an essay that was due Monday. It was about two hours in, when he yawned.

"I need a break."

"Oh, but we're almost finished."

"My brain is fried. I need some food," he suggested.

We got up and headed for the kitchen. My mother was sitting there crying.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"You don't love me!" she wailed. "I've been asking for you to get me some pasta for half an hour now."

I looked at Jacob and he was clueless as I was."When? We didn't hear you at all."

She paused. "Wasn't I calling? I could have sworn I was. This baby is making me crazy. It's sitting on my bladder so I have to urinate all the time. You guys hungry?" She wiped at her face as if she wasn't just weeping just a few minutes ago. _ I think my mom has finally gone bipolar._

"Actually Mrs. Swan we were just trying to take a break," Jacob explained.

"Oh, good idea. You should go out and get some fresh air." She started shoving us out of the kitchen.

"You just said you wanted pasta, Mom."

"Go, Nurse's orders!" She pointed to the front door.

"Okay, okay."

We grabbed our coats and went outside. I thought we were just going to take a walk, but he hopped on his bike. "Hey you want to go for a ride?"

I looked at him as he turned the key in the ignition. I shook my head.

"Come on. It's been a while since I had a passenger." He lifted his body and kick started the engine.

The sound of him revving up the engine was so loud; it gave me confidence in my words. "You don't take your new girls for a ride?" I teased.

He snickered. "No. You know there are only two girls in the whole world allowed. Now hop on."

"Fine." I hiked up my pink denim skirt a little and jumped on. I caught his slight smirk as his eyes caught the hem lift. "Where are we going?"

He passed back his helmet. "Around."

My arms snaked around him quickly as he pulled out of the driveway. He thundered through my neighborhood at increasing speed. I held on tight, hoping I wouldn't fall off. This was one of the reasons why he refused to have a passenger. He loved the speed only motorcycles could reach and the risk-taking was a deterrent. He would never be that hazardous with a passenger. The exceptions were his sister who loved speed as much as he, but was too young for her own bike, and me. I had gotten a free pass on it during our first date. He was trying to scare me, thinking I was only interested in a date to win a nonexistent dare. Afterward, he became addicted to my arms around him, though he would always keep the risk low by not speeding. I had a feeling he amped up the danger this time, so I wouldn't let him go.

We ended up at his house. "Jacob, what are we doing here?"

"My sister wanted to say hi," he replied.

"Oh." I hadn't seen Rebecca since he and I split and I missed her too. She called me once to see how I was doing a few weeks ago, but it wasn't the same as seeing her face-to-face.

We stepped into his house and his mother greeted us.

"Where's Beck? I brought Bella for a visit."

"Sorry she went over her friend's house," Mrs. Black stated.

"I guess you should just take me home Jake."

"No, you don't have to leave. Stay awhile. I'm sure she'll be home eventually."

"Come on Jake."

"No, we could . . . I don't know, play video games."

I knew he was just grasping at straws. "Video games?"

"Yeah. I have a Playstation somewhere around here. I used to play a lot in elementary and junior high. I'm probably really rusty, so I don't think I'll beat you too quickly."

_Beat me?_ "Oh those are fighting words," I giggled. "Challenge accepted."

His mom went off to run her errands and left us to set up the Playstation in the living room. We sat side-by-side playing Space Invaders on his couch. It was a comfortable feeling to allow myself the ability to relax and to just have fun. I clicked the button on the right, but it was the wrong move and I was shot. The melody echoed claiming "game over."

"Jake." I had been wondering something over and over in my head and I figured this moment had enough levity to ask.

He started his turn so he was focused on the screen. "Yeah?"

"When you said you were proud, did you have a plan?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he killed another column of aliens.

"For the baby," I said staring into my lap.

He paused the game. There was silence, so I lifted my head to face him sheepishly.

"Yeah, I was gonna give you my mom's ring." My jaw dropped slightly. "Of course the actual ceremony would have been after graduation."

"Your mom's ring?"

"Um-hmm. I even spoke to her about it. She was very disappointed with me," he said furrowing his eyebrows in thought. "But she said at least it was with _you._ She claimed you would give her really smart grandchildren." His eyes slumped to the carpet. "That's plural because . . . well you know." There was a small grin manifesting by his lips.

"You were going to marry me," I whispered.

"It didn't exactly work that way, did it?" he mumbled. My heart thumped at the realization. If he was telling the truth, I would be engaged right now wearing Mrs. Black's beautiful but common diamond solitaire.

After a long silent moment, I spoke not looking at him. "I would want my own ring Jake. It wouldn't matter to me the size, just something you would have seen and thought of me. And at the right time, not because you had to, but because you wanted to." I peeked at him from the corners of my eyes. He nodded.

He stared at me for a second and lifted his hand to touch my face. I moved away before he could make contact. His hand froze in mid-air, clenched into a fist, and lowered.

"So Bella how's that guy of yours?" he asked breaking the tension.

"Um?"

"Demetri."

"Yes, he's fine." I sighed. "I thought you were pretending he doesn't exist?" I shrewdly stated to change the subject.

"I am," he said. There was a smirk on his face.

Rebecca finally showed up and it felt like a big reunion. She pulled me away to her room to get my opinion on its new design. To her it was as if I had never left.

**AN: How did you like this chapter? What do you think is going on in Jake's head? Send your comments by clicking review.**

**~g2r~**


	10. Outtake Telling Mom

**AN: I had been thinking of doing this outtake, but thought I would deal with it later, but I read a guest review. He or she claimed an addiction to **_**Worth More Than A Bad Reputation**_** and happiness for discovering a sequel. It made me so euphoric I just had to write it now. For you my fans, I always want to give my best. And to **_**Guest**_** I hope this answers your question.**

**I know this is really early (I just updated yesterday) and I said I was busy, but this is how much I love you guys.**

**I don't own Twilight or Bad Reputation.**

Outtake—Jacob tells his Mom

Jacob came home from another day at school without Bella. He hadn't seen her or spoken to her since she said she was pregnant. He didn't know what to do. Bella was everything to him and now things had been taken to the next level—she was going to have his baby. He knew he needed to put her at ease, for her to know he will be for there for her. The only way to do that was to marry her. But he had no money, no way of requesting her hand properly. Even if he had he couldn't help Bella alone. He had no idea how to take care of a baby so he needed to involve someone who did. He made the decision—he needed to talk to _his_ mother.

Sarah Black walked in from a long day of testing high school students. She carried all the students' finals to mark tonight in her shoulder bag.

"Mom?" he spoke shyly.

"Oh honey, could you help me put these things down? I need to start dinner. Your dad put in a request for fried chicken and he is going to be disappointed if it isn't ready when he gets home."

"Um yeah." He grasped her bag off her shoulder and set it on the kitchen table. She went to wash her hands and started retrieving the spices from the spice rack.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Sure honey. Could you get the chicken from the fridge? I put it in there to defrost this morning."

'Yeah."

She bent down to the lower cabinets to get the right pan for frying. She set it down on the stove. "Oil, flour, chicken, my secret combination of spices, what am I forgetting?" she mumbled to herself.

"Mom, this is really important. Could you pay attention?"

"Yes honey, sorry." She turned to him. "What is it?"

"You might want to sit down."

Her face changed to have a rosy pink tinge to her tanned skin. "Oh please don't tell me what I think you are going to tell me. How could you! You were doing so well. I thought you got all that rebellious stuff out of your system. You have a nice girlfriend and your grades are wonderful. Come on Jacob." She just kept ranting. "How could get expelled AGAIN?"

He tried to calm her. "Mom, Mom. I didn't get expelled."

"Oh." She took a deep breath. "Well what is it?"

"Sit. Okay, well. You know Bella and I have been going out for most of the school year. And I love her very much and you like her too." His voice sounded shaky. He didn't know how to state what he needed without her biting his head off.

"Sure. She's sweet and very smart. I'm certain there isn't any better a girl around."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because I want to marry her."

Sarah stood up. "Marry her. What, now? Of course not now, you're only seventeen. You still have one more year of high school. You're talking about after you graduate, right?"

"Sit," he directed again. "Um, well the thing is . . . she's pregnant."

His mother jumped up again. "What! Jacob Black, how could you do such an irresponsible thing?"

"I know, I know." His head dropped in shame. "I messed up, but like I said I want to marry her."

"That's not going to make everything better. You may have ruined both your lives—"

"Mom! I don't need a lecture, I need help," he interrupted. "I'm not too dumb to realize we can't do this on our own."

"I've always taught you abstinence is the only one hundred percent."

"Are you done?"

"One more. I'm very, very disappointed in you. Now I'm done."

He ran his hand through his hair messing up his volcano-arranged spikes. "Thank you."

"How far along is she?"

"She just found out. She's been puking her guts out all week."

"Okay so possibly still in her first or early second month, so she'll last more than half the school year. She'll just have to worry about finals and there is a big enough gap between the birth and finals for her to recover and make up study-wise. You think you could count on her mom for help?"

"Her mom . . . I forgot. Her mom is pregnant too. Probably further along, she'll be home with her baby. I'm sure she could help Bella during the day. And I could help after school."

"Looks like I'll be homeschooling again this year."

"Bella would make an excellent student," he said fondly.

"So did you. Now the whole marriage thing, I think you should hold off on that. This situation is stressful enough. We don't need to add a wedding to the mix."

"Could I give her your ring?"

"I thought we just said—"

"Yeah, but I want her to know that we will eventually. I want her to know that even when I'm not around, I'll still _be_ around. I notice when Dad's away you glance at it. You told me once it made you feel like he was right there. I want Bella to feel that way."

She took a deep sigh. She didn't want to part with her ring, but she could tell this meant a lot to her son. They went upstairs to her jewelry box and pulled out her engagement ring. She only wore it on special occasions.

She teared a little as she handed the ring to her boy. "I'm not sure if Bella will recognize it from Aunt Emmie's wedding, but if she does, just tell her it is a family tradition to propose with your mom's ring." She sniffed. "I'm sure she would appreciate that."

"Thanks Mom." He gave her a hug.

"At least I know I'll have really smart grandchildren. Unless they take after you," she joked.

*0*

The next morning he decided to propose to her. She had gone to the doctor the previous day and he wanted to know how she was feeling.

He rode his motorcycle to her house and pulled up to the curb just as she exited her home.

"I was just coming to see you," he claimed.

"Really?" she uttered sourly. He could tell she was upset at him. He hadn't meant to take this long to see her. He hoped the ring would put her in better spirits.

"You're looking better. What did the doctor say?"

"He said I wasn't pregnant, but you already knew that," she stated.

He was confused. "What?"_ She wasn't pregnant? _

"Emmett must've told you from Rosalie about the antibiotics."

He realized she had the wrong idea. She thought he was here not because he missed her, but because she wasn't pregnant. He tried to explain. "I didn't speak to anyone. I was anxious. I should've gone with you yesterday. I just . . . panicked."

"Bullshit! You wanted nothing to do with me. You left me. When I needed you most, _you left me_," she yelled.

He was at a loss for words. Here he was coming to propose and she was thinking the worst of him. "I . . . I . . ."

"Go away Volcano. I don't _ever_ want to see you again." She stormed off before he could stop her. He held onto the ring in his pocket. He needed to fix this. She mistook his intentions completely. He went to school to take his final, but tried to contact her via text several times. Asking her to talk, she never responded. Eventually summer vacation started and Renee told Jacob Bella went off to England with her dad.

**AN: So how did you guys like this outtake?**


	11. Chapter 10 A Little Too Familiar

**AN: Omg, you guys are the best. I can't believe I got such a good review turn out. Thank you to **YouHaveGOT2BeKiddingMe**, **KellyTS, LoveYaForeva16, WritingIsMyPassion15, StridingFreedom, gabby, teamjake216, Guest, ashley92001, and Ravenspetater1032 **who reviewed twice**. **You all make me want to immerse myself into the story and never come out.**

**A special second thank you to **teamjake216 **for reviewing both updated chapters and initiating me to write this sequel, to **Guest **for inspiring me to write the outtake that got a great response, and to **LoveYaForeva16 **who wanted a spoiler—I hope this chapter gives you the clue you needed.**

**Don't own Twilight. Don't own Bad Reputation. **

Chapter 10 — A Little Too Familiar

I used the first part of the weekend to finish up my essay. It was nice to just hang out with the girls later. It had been so long since I had the opportunity. We ended up at the mall shopping like we used to. I pulled some skinny jeans off the shelf and held it to my waist.

"What do you guys think?"

Angela gave a thoughtful glance, while Asia just looked up for a second from what she was holding. "No, you should try a skirt that will get the guys drooling over you again," she remarked.

"She just got back on the market. Give her some time to recover," Rose stated as she headed back from the dressing room. "I was waiting five minutes for you guys. What is taking you all so long to pick something?"

"We are trying to choose something to add to Bella's new look," Angela explained.

"I don't know you guys. I think these jeans work for me." I held them to my waist again and looked up. I caught some leather jacket and blue denim clad teens walking by the store window in my periphery. I turned without realizing and the one with the Fohawk stopped. Jacob smiled and gave me a thumbs-up. I felt the heat rise to my face and I turned. "No, you're right. I need something else." I just placed the jeans in a crumpled pile on the shelf.

"Hey was that the Three Stooges and Volcano?" Rosalie asked. She ran over to the store entrance. "Who are those girls they are meeting with?"

I just shrugged. "Volcano is playing the field. I guess he is taking the others for the ride."

"Well I'm going over to torment Muscles, want to help?"

"No, but have fun," I said with false enthusiasm. She walked out.

"Rosalie can be a little insensitive," Angela murmured.

"No it isn't her fault. I could go over there with her. Technically Volcano and I are friends and usually things are pretty mellow. It's just Friday . . ."

"What?" the two uttered.

"Nothing." My tone noted I wanted this topic dropped.

My phone buzzed. I cringed thinking Volcano was texting why I hadn't walked over, but it was not for naught. It was my mother.

Come home now

Bring PB & J

& guacamole. We R all out.

"My mom wants me home. She has this weird fascination with avocados." I showed them the text.

*0*

Sunday was even worse. She sequestered me to track down my father. I had to call several offices at his company to get the number for him in London, only to discover a dead-end and had to start over. With each minute she whined more about the pains she was in because of the baby's positioning. She indicated this pregnancy felt worse than when she was having me. It occurred to me my father wasn't missing—he was probably _hiding_!

*0*

I walked into school Monday morning ragged and at my wits end. I had put my mediocre length hair into a low pony and went with blush and pink lipstick. I wore a simple dress not having the energy to mix and match. Jacob was talking to Kim in front of my locker.

"Ah-ahem," I coughed. "Excuse me."

He patted her wrist. "I'll talk to you later." He turned to me and frowned. "Are you okay?" he questioned. "You don't seem right. I mean you look _good_, just not your best."

"Thanks," I said with a phony smile. "I spent the whole day at my mother's beck and call. On top of that I can't find my father. All the numbers I tried were useless." I leaned back onto my locker looking straight into nothingness.

"Oh, I thought you went to Marcus's party yesterday. I heard Demetri was the life of it."

I turned to him. "No, um. He and I broke up."

"Really? That's . . . so sad." I saw the corners of his mouth lift minutely.

"Yeah I can see you're really torn up about it." I felt my sarcasm deaden my face. I wanted to express no emotion and not give him false hope. "It was for the best. My grades suffered with him. When I cut him loose, things got better."

The starting bell rang and I left Jacob standing there.

*0*

The rest of the day I had trouble paying attention. My mom kept texting me every few minutes. Jacob whispered I should just turn off my phone, but I was worried I might miss a phone call from my dad. She was really getting on my nerves; after all she _was _a parent. _Did she forget I need to concentrate for school?_

After school I was about to leave to my car, when Jacob pulled me to an empty classroom. The whole day left me so frazzled; I didn't even notice he was holding my hand until he let it go.

He directed me to sit on a desk. "I googled 'relaxing facial massages' in the school library at lunch. All this unease and stress is going to seriously give you worry lines."

I quietly snorted. It was the first time I smiled that day.

"I figured you could use them whenever your mom irritated you," he suggested. "Now first you close your eyes and put your index and middle fingers to your temple." I followed along.

"Okay what do I do next?"

"You rub them counterclockwise with your right hand and clockwise with your left." I started the motion. I felt his fingers on mine and I startled back opening my eyes. I wasn't expecting him to be that close.

"You need to press firmly," he said in a low tone.

"Right." I crossed my arms over my chest. "What else you got?"

"Rub your forehead by your hairline like this." He pressed his spread fingers onto my scalp and rubbed my hairline with his thumbs. In circular motions, he started by the center and worked downward to my temples. I watched his deep brown eyes as he focused on what he was doing.

He paused there and his gaze drifted to my eyes. "You're still really beautiful." My stomach knotted and my breath stopped.

His focus moved again and he wet his lips. I knew what was coming next.

As he leaned in, I drove my palms up to his chest. "Jake. Just friends, remember?" I had to stop him, because I felt my will beginning to crumble. Being this close made it so difficult to resist.

"Yeah." He stepped back, keeping his eyes down. He took a deep breath. "Try those techniques again when you get home."

I nodded and I walked out.

**AN: Wow! Things got a little heated there. Tell me what you think? To let me know click below.**

**~g2r~**


	12. Chapter 11 Help!

**AN: Whoa, I had a great turn out. Thank you for loving my story. **

**I'm a bit depressed—I had a lousy weekend so I need a little pick-me-up. Your reviews always do the trick, so I'm posting early. I know, I know. I just made everyone's day. People PM me about when Jake and Bella will get back together. Well . . .**

**I don't own anything, but the plot.**

Chapter 11 — Help!

As soon as I got home, I went to my room. All these feelings flowed through me. Jacob almost kissed me. I wasn't sure at that point what I wanted. I liked him as my friend. It was so easy to be around him, studying or just talking. I didn't even mind him dating someone else. But then again, when Jacob was my boyfriend I felt complete.

I called Asia to ask when she was planning to come over. She couldn't again, another date this time with Garrett.

"Isn't he seeing Kate?" I asked annoyed.

"They broke up."

"Yes, but they always get back together. She consistently hurts him and he just takes it."

"Well he's not taking it anymore. Anyway sorry I can't make it."

"Bella!" I heard my mom yell.

"Be there in a minute!" I called back. To Asia I said, "I have to go. We'll talk later." I hung up.

As I headed down the steps, she called again.

"Yes Mommy Dearest."

"My back is killing me. I need you to rub my pressure points on my feet to alleviate my back pain."

"No way! I'm not touching your feet. They're swollen, sweaty and have this fungus kind of odor emanating from them."

"Hey, I took very good care of you when you became ill. You think all your snots and sneezes, vomits and wheezes were all that attractive?"

"No Mom this is where I draw the line. You can't make me." I ran off into my room. Tears poured down my face. _Where was my father to deal with her?_

I was in a state of panic and I needed someone. I texted Jacob to come over immediately.

J 911

MY HOZ

He came over in a flash. I could hear his motorcycle skid to a halt in the driveway. I ran down to open the door for him.

"What's wrong?" concern colored his tone as soon as he entered the house. He put down his helmet on the kitchen counter.

I sat down beside the table holding my tissue. "I don't know if I could handle my mother anymore and there is still no sign of my dad. This baby isn't coming any time soon and I think I'm going to kill her."

He gave a little chuckle. "You just need a break from being around her." He kneeled in front of me, took the tissue from my fingers and wiped my tear away.

A small smile still on his face, I stared into his dark fudge eyes. "Thank you." I noticed his gaze drop and he leaned in. Our close proximity didn't give me any time to move. Our lips met like two magnets and I felt that familiar urge I've been trying to resist. My head shifted breaking the kiss. "Jake," I whimpered.

"I know, just friends." He began to move away.

That was it. I had completely crumbled. "Jacob," I murmured.

He froze. "What?"

"Maybe this one time . . . I was thinking—"

He didn't allow me to finish. His lips smacked into mine. "You called me _Jacob_." His sexy smirk was in its full radiance.

Our lips met again. His arms pulled me close. A fire burst through me and everything about the day fell away. It was just him and me. His fingers traveled through my short hair, gluing me to him with no chance of separation. Our heads moved back and forth, as if we were drinking from a forbidden fountain. I was immersed in so many emotions from lust to happiness to guilt to hatred. Hatred for depriving myself of what I had.

"Your bedroom?" He was panting from the lack of oxygen.

I just nodded. I needed this, I needed him. He lifted me like a baby in his arms and as swiftly as he could go, ascended the stairs. He kicked the door shut and deposited me onto my bed gently. He quickly removed his shirt as I stripped off mine. He kissed me as his hands wrapped around to unhook my white satin bra. His fingertips lightly tingled the skin on my back as I pulled at his denims to open it. I shoved them downward. He aided their removal with his hand while the other went to hold my face so our kiss wouldn't break. I needed a breath. I pulled to the side and he licked at my neck as more of our clothes were tossed to the floor.

Something popped into my mind but slipped out just as fast. I knew I was forgetting something. He maneuvered over seductively beside me under the covers. His hands couldn't stop touching me. They rounded my breasts, my back, travelled down to my behind; pulling me closer and closer to him all the while I was connected to his sweet lips. His face moved down to kiss my jaw then my neck. It all felt like an explosion, once we started we couldn't be stopped. I moaned his name at the pleasure of his touch.

"What is going on in here?" My mother pushed open the door. "Omigosh! What the heck are you two doing?!"

_Shit! That's what I forgot, my mom's still in the house._

She rushed to my bed, yanking on the covers. "Get out! Get up and get out!"

We held onto the blanket lest she see our naked bodies. "I'm not exactly dressed under here," Jacob responded in a panic.

"I don't care!" She was probably seeing red.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Give us a minute!"

She moved over to the doorway. "He better be out in no less than five minutes." She marched out and down the stairs. There was a noise like the front door opening and then a slam.

"Whoa! Your mom was pissed," he said rising from the bed. He bent over and grabbed his underwear from the floor.

"Could you blame her? Can you imagine anything worse than finding your so-called virgin daughter in bed with a boy?"

"She didn't know about us?"

"I'm not in the habit of discussing my bedroom activity with anyone." I sat up while Jacob started pulling his shirt over his head. "I'm so getting the talk later," I mumbled. "Today is not going the way I expected."

"It's not what I anticipated either. I was planning on hanging with the guys and here I am with you almost having sex."

My mouth pulled into an evil grin. "Why almost? I mean, I'm dead anyway. She's outside. If I'm going to have to suffer through the talk and have both my parents disappointed in me, I want what I did to be worth it."

"Are you serious? She's expecting me to walk out of the house any minute," he claimed.

"So lock the door," I suggested.

His face transformed to his sexy smirk.

"Down right evil," he mumbled and I knew for this one moment we were back to our perfect happiness, temporarily at least. He got up to the door and closed it quietly. He turned the knob switch to the locked position and pulled off his shirt again. As he passed his pants, he picked it up and tugged something from his pocket, his wallet. He opened it and pulled out a condom.

"And you _weren't_ anticipating this?" I mocked.

"Hey you know my motto, 'Always be prepared.'"

I giggled as he climbed into bed. "You and the boy scouts. But you don't seem the type to be one," I teased.

"Me? Never," he uttered seductively. He pressed his soft kisses across my collarbone. He raised his face to mine. "I love you." It was in a serious tone.

I shifted my eyes looking back and forth in his. "I know," I whispered and pulled him down to me.

**AN: Well this took them long enough. Let me know what you think. If this gets a great turn out, I just might post the next chapter this week too.**

**As always, it is  
great2read**


	13. Chapter 12 So So

**AN: OMG! You guys are great. I was so excited to see so many reviews. You guys really like Bella and Jacob together. I feel so bad now. This is the last chapter and I'm going to miss writing it. I'll probably write some more outtakes, but another sequel hasn't evolved in my cranium just yet.**

**Don't own Twilight, don't own Bad Reputation. Give it up for Stephenie Meyer and Cecil Castellucci.**

Chapter 12—So . . . So . . . ?

We laid there post coitus for a few minutes. The euphoria had settled within me as our bodies glistened in sweat. We had taken our time and I had forgotten again about the awaiting parent outside.

Jacob leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I got to go." He got out of my bed and began putting his _Levis_ on.

I turned toward him slightly jolted. He retrieved his _Hanes_ and stuck it in his pocket. "What? Why?"

"Are you kidding? It's been forty-five minutes. Your mom probably has steam coming out of her ears. Besides, I have a hot date tonight."

I sat up quickly. "With who? Heidi?"

He smiled. "No. Lara."

"Oh." The name sounded so familiar. I leaned over to the other side of the bed to grab his shirt and gave it to him.

He sat on the bed tying his _Converse_, when he whispered, "I'll cancel if you want."

"No," I said instinctively. "I'll probably be grounded for the rest of my life. You go enjoy yourself." The words came out hollow. My face drooped downward. I couldn't even look at him.

I felt his gaze for a moment. "Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He got up and left the room. I could hear him descend the steps and exit the house. My body still buzzed as I knew what I must do now.

After about ten minutes I was dressed and outside beside my _very_ quiet mother. Her hands spread out over her bulging belly.

"How long?" she uttered.

"Excuse me?" She wasn't even looking at me.

"How long have you two been doing _that_?"

"A while, but not since we broke up," I answered honestly.

She nodded. "Do I have to ask about everything?"

"No." I sighed then continued. "We always used protection and it isn't just a . . . sex thing. He's the only one I've been active with. Please don't be angry. I really love him."

She looked at me. Her tone raised in volume. "You know about the risks. You think you're in love—"

"I _know_ I'm in love," I interrupted.

"You're seventeen!"

"So is he!"

"Exactly. Couldn't you have waited until college? You'll be more mature. Then you could handle a sexual relationship and the emotions that go with it."

I felt overwhelmed. Everything seemed to come crashing down. I never meant for any of this to happen. This year started off being perfect and now I was alone dealing with a hormonal pregnant mother who had been expecting _me_ to hold _her _together. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you, Mom," I sniffed. Tears started rolling down my face.

Her hand slipped into mine and she gave a gentle squeeze. "You were only thinking of yourself. That's what it does to you when you're not ready."

"What?" I questioned.

"Let me ask you something. Who initiated what happened upstairs while I waited?"

I kept silent.

"See, you're selfish."

"How can you be sure it wasn't him?" I spoke defiantly.

"Because that boy's father is a detective and he knows I could kill him and get away with it."

"I'm _not_ selfish," I mumbled. I got up from my seat and headed back into the house.

"I'm not done with you young lady," my mother called out.

I felt my tears flow. I could feel my face redden and as I tried to catch my tears, I noticed the blacken smudges on my hand from my ruined mascara. _What had my face looked like when I went out to see my mother? _ I rushed to the bathroom to wash my shame off my face.

I paced my room. I kept thinking about what my mother thought of me. As my meditation circulated, it changed to ideas of Jacob dating. He was going to be seeing someone else tonight. Someone I didn't know, but I felt I recognized the name. It wasn't a very common name.

_Lara sounded close to the name Lauren, but Jacob would never date Lauren Mallory. He couldn't stand her. So who was this Lara?_ I thought.

I decided I needed to get there. I wanted to see her, size her up. And while I was there I guess I could maybe stop the date. I opened my window and climbed out onto the ledge. It looked really high, but there was a tree branch close to the ledge. I went back inside and changed to something appropriate for tree descending, yet flattering enough to keep Jacob's eyes on me. I put on my tight black jeans. They were covered in horizontal rips along the whole leg, so if I ripped it further during the climb down, no one would know. I put on a black top and stuck a few makeup essentials into a backpack shaped purse.

I took a deep breath and climbed out of the window again. _It's now or never. I will definitely be grounded now._ I reached for the branch and prayed I wouldn't fall. I had second thoughts about my boots; they didn't give me much control over my footing, but I needed to go. At any point my mother could find me. I made it to the ground unscathed and dashed to my car.

I parked the car badly and applied my makeup in the mirror. I needed to be perfect. I wasn't even sure he was still home. It took me so long to dress and get down the tree. I saw his Harley by the garage, but he didn't use his bike with dates other than me. I quickly got to the front door and persistently knocked. _Maybe his mom or sister could tell me where he went._

To my surprise, Jacob opened it.

"Hey," he said with his face illuminated.

"You're still here. I thought you might have already gone."

"Gone where?"

"On your hot date. Aren't you going?"

"Oh yeah. I'm on it." He pointed to the Playstation. "Isn't she gorgeous? This game is really addictive."

I walked over to the flatscreen and saw the game paused on a figure of a female in a white tanktop and black pants. She was in the middle of doing some athletic maneuver to avoid some obstacles. The game cover on the coffee table read "Tomb Raider."

A small light went on in my head. "Your hot date is with Lara _Croft_?"

"Yup. Why? Were you jealous?" he chortled.

A smile escaped my lips. "Maybe a little."

"Maybe a lot?" he suggested.

I nodded reluctantly. I felt warmth in my thumping chest as he stepped closer to me. His soft lips pressed against mine as I felt his hand caress my face. The familiarity washed over me. _I should have never let Jacob go._

His mouth moved to my ear. "You know when I kiss you, it's like I could breathe again," he whispered.

A tear slipped down my cheek and his thumb wiped it away.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I miss this."

"We just slept together earlier—"

"No, not that. This . . . us. I miss the feeling you will always be there for me. I blinked and everything changed." More of my tears flowed. I was glad this time I was wearing waterproof eye makeup.

His fingers brushed my loose tress off my face. "I told you I was there. I just needed the time to get over the shock. I didn't know you weren't. I swear."

I already knew this, but this time I believed it. Things were different between us. Time had passed and things changed. "Jacob, can we just go back to where you worshipped me?" I asked, a nervous giggle added to the end.

He smiled with complete seriousness. "I never stopped."

I put one arm around his neck and the other followed to give him a hug. "I love you Jacob. I always loved you." I heard his audible sigh as if he wasn't previously sure. "I don't care if my mother thinks I'm selfish."

He chuckled at the out of the blue statement. He pulled away to face me. "Why would she think that?"

"It was part of her lecture. It doesn't matter."

He held my gaze for a moment. "Oh. I have something for you." He went to the steps. I followed and we ended up in his room. I saw the same picture he had of us in his wallet framed on his night table by his bed. I felt my heart melt down into my butterfly-filled stomach.

He bent down beside the said table and pulled something out of the drawer. When he turned, I saw it was a maroon ring box. My stomach insects shoved my heart back up my chest as they flew to the rhythm of its rapid beating.

"It wasn't expensive, but I think you'll still like it." I held my breath as he opened it.

It was a ring made of some silver metal setting. It held a polished stone I was unfamiliar with. "Um, thank you?" I wasn't sure what to say.

He laughed slightly. "It is a piece of _our_ rock, the boulder where I used to kiss you. I broke a chunk off and had it made into a promise ring. You wanted something that made me think of you and I know this will make you think of me."

"A promise ring?"

"Yeah." He took the ring and placed it on my ring finger. "I promise to be there for you, no matter what shock you throw my way. I will always come back, because I can't be without you. You're my rock girl."

I smiled and pulled him into me for one of his best kisses ever.

*0*

When I got home, I discovered my mother was so angry about my sexual indiscretion and from my disappearance. She channeled it into finding my father. No one wanted to give this irked pregnant woman the run around and my father's company fessed up the number to the main lab where my dad and the pharmaceutical engineers had been held barricaded voluntarily until they came up with the solution to the medicinal problem or died trying. My dad was glad to have the excuse to come home. He was getting sick of seeing their faces. He was already on his way to the airport. As soon as he was home, I was going to hear the full Sex-Ed lecture.

So that's my happy ending—well until my dad gets home. My mom already informed me, I was grounded until graduation.

**AN: Well? That's it. How did you like this sequel? Like I said before, I've grown fond of my characters and I'm sorry to see them go too. Let me know what you think. Review, review and review.**

**If you guys have any ideas on more, send it my way. I'm already brewing a Demetri finds them together outtake.**


	14. Outtake Demetri

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long to be posted. I had it handwritten for a while, but I just couldn't motivate myself to type with all the other things I had going on. To make it worse, I had an "all ready to go" second outtake that couldn't be posted until this one was. Sorry again guys.**

**This is an outtake of what happened when Demetri discovered Bella was dating Volcano.**

Outtake Demetri

Bella was texting Jacob during calculus class under her desk. She knew she should pay more attention, but she hadn't really seen him or spoken to him after school since she was grounded. Bella and Jacob were making up for lost time and making everyone around them sick.

J grls bthrm

2 flr off stairs

10 mins

She casually stood up from her desk and took the pass. She was aware her lack of attention would lead to extra study time at home, but once she was home that was all she was _allowed_ to do. She made it to her rendezvous quickly. Bella checked the bathroom for stray legs under each stall and once she was sure the room was empty she place an "out of order" sign up on the door. This way no girls would enter while she and Jacob were busy.

There was a knock at the door and it opened to not Jacob but Demetri. He entered and locked the door behind him.

"I noticed you've been a bit preoccupied recently."

"Demetri this is the girls' room. You really shouldn't be in here." Bella grew tense. There was coldness in his pupils she'd never seen before. Her heart picked up the danger and sped off into flight or flight mode.

"Why him?" he asked, brows furrowed. "I was nice. Why him?"

She was backing away as he stepped closer toward her. Her eyes roamed around the room for some escape.

"You tried to make me fail English. I think you were far from nice." She was standing in front of stalls and he was closing in.

"At least I gaveyou a chance. _I _didn't make you miss class altogether or beat people up constantly. Do you know how many times I walked home limping?"

"GOOD!" she yelled and ducked into a stall. She held the door closed with her weight.

She knew she needed to contact Jacob. She pulled her cell out and tried to dial quickly. Demetri stepped back and then slammed his shoulder with all his force against the stall door. The force jolted Bella as she shoved back. It made her lose her grip on her phone before she could press send. The cell slid underneath the toilet of the next stall. He shoved again, but couldn't get in.

Demetri decided to change tactics. He waited for Bella to move from the door. She couldn't hold the door closed _and_ go for her phone. Bella quickly held the door flush to slide the latch and lock the stall door. She quickly bent down to reach her phone. He bent down as well and grabbed her leg.

"Ahh!" Bella screamed. She seized a hold onto the base of the door frame.

"You're not going to get away this time. Your boy toy can't help you now. He was a coward, always trying to intimidate me with his subordinates. He could never fight me alone."

He pulled hard and her fingers slipped. Her well dressed body rushed across the filthy tiles and Bella knew her clothes were ruined. He flipped her over and climbed on top of her. His hands held down her wrists.

"And to think, I actually liked you. What a waste of my time!"

His weight pressed against her torso as he pressed his lips to hers. The heaviness forced her lungs to compress and her mouth gasped. She felt his protruding tongue and she bit down hard.

"Ow!" He pulled his face away. His right hand open palm slapped her across her cheek. "Feisty!"

The smack threw her head to the side and the pain made her lose sight that her hand was now free. His hand came up to her throat, squeezing the breath out of her. Her hand went to his to try and dislodge it from her windpipe. She scratched and clawed as her legs flung around endlessly. Her vision became blurry as the lack of oxygen increased. She knew if she passed out she would be dead or worse. Bella lifted her knee firmly, connecting with his family jewels.

He howled in pain cupping his delicate parts. She rolled him aside and crawled toward the door. She lifted her body to be able to unlock it. Bella pulled at the knob, about to reach her freedom, when her hair was pulled back. She pulled against the force to get the door opened a crack. She screamed out, but Demetri's hand went swiftly around her mouth to shut her up so her voice wouldn't alert anyone in the halls. She lifted her _Camper Twins Napa Mary Jane__s_, wishing she wore something with a heel, and stomped as hard as she could on his foot. He yelped and released her as he hopped in pain. She ran out of the bathroom, halfway down the hall and right into Jacob's thick chest. He had heard her short screech and picked up the pace to the bathroom ahead of schedule. His arms wrapped around her pulling her to the side. She was literally shaking as she sobbed into his upper body. He lifted her chin to examine her reddened neck. His expression tensed as he noticed her smudged makeup and swollen left cheek bone. Jacob's eyes narrowed and his teeth grinded against each other.

"Who did this?"

Bella felt her head throb as her adrenaline levels dropped a bit as she knew she was safe now with Jacob. She acknowledged her disheveled appearance and sore throat. She whispered out, "Demetri."

"Stay here," he commanded. His voice was rough and low. He wasn't planning on allowing Demetri to get away with this. He let her alone as he stalked toward the girls' bathroom.

He entered carefully anticipating Demetri might be hiding somewhere. Jacob peeked through each crack between the stall doors to spot Demetri in a stall. Once he spotted him, Jacob entered the neighboring stall quietly and stood on the toilet. With canine-like reflexes, Jacob leaped over the partition and landed on Demetri. He yanked Demetri out of the stall and slammed his head against the sink.

All Bella could hear in the hall were bangs and bumps. It sounded very violent and she worried someone was going to end up dead. In her state of panic she ran to Principal Greene's office, not realizing she could get Jacob in severe trouble. The only thing that ran through her mind was she needed help, help for Jacob, help for Demetri, help for herself. Bella got to his office and saw Ms. Cope.

Bella spoke in spurts. "Help. Demetri. Girls' bathroom. I'm hurt." Then everything went black.

Ms. Cope called for the nurse and informed Principal Greene about what Bella just told her. A search went out to all the classrooms and bathrooms to hunt for Demetri. He was finally found unconscious with blood pooled around his mouth on the floor of the girls' bathroom. The ambulance was called for him and Bella. Confusion rang through the school as students exited classrooms to find out what was going on. Jacob was spotted coming out of his class on the first floor.

*0*

Bella woke sometime later in a hospital bed with Jacob beside her and her parents on the way. The police were there, too to investigate what happened. Bella was told Demetri was admitted to the hospital for injuries putting him in critical condition. His jaw and right shoulder was dislocated. He had a cracked skull and several broken ribs and fingers. His left tibia was fractured and a tube had to be inserted to suction out the blood in his lungs. They asked her if she could identify the perpetrator(s) who attacked her and Demetri.

She burst into tears stating Demetri attacked _her_. He had followed her into the bathroom. He was angry with her and assaulted her. She was just trying to defend herself. She claimed she wasn't clear how she could have the strength, but she fought Demetri with all her might. As soon as she got away, she ran to the Principal's office where she finally collapsed.

*0*

The tale got out of the confrontation between Bella and Demetri in the bathroom. No one really believed Bella could have really caused so much damage to Demetri's body alone. Eventually rumors spread she must have had "Volcanic" help, but since there were no witnesses and neither Bella nor a still unconscious Demetri were going to rat Jacob out—Jacob stayed Bella's unsung hero.

**AN: So we discover Demetri wasn't just a meek manipulator. Tell me what you guys think. **


	15. Outtake Baby

**AN: This is a tribute to how powerful woman could be when the time calls for it. Warning if you don't know where baby's come from, you will now. I don't own anything.**

**Outtake Baby**

Renee sent Charlie out for some vanilla ice cream swirl, which didn't sound so bad compared to her other strange cravings, except it was mid-February and there was a snow storm outside. Charlie reluctantly went, knowing it was better to just give her what she wanted rather than listen to her lecture about the reasons pregnant woman get food cravings. He knew that since she was 38 weeks along it would almost be over.

Charlie hadn't returned when Renee felt a bit of pressure along her back. She thought nothing of it. All through her pregnancy it seemed every move the baby made had caused her slight pain. She continued to rearrange the living room to distract herself from her thoughts about Charlie in the snow. Suddenly, the pain intensified. She crumpled to the ground incapacitated.

"Bella!" she yelled. "Bella help!"

Her daughter came leisurely down the steps. "What's the emergency?" she asked jovially thinking it was just another food craving. Bella's smile dropped from her face when she caught her mom down on the carpet. "Are you okay?"

"I can't get up. I'm in too much pain."

"Omigosh! What kind of pain? Are you in labor? Where's Dad?" She bent down to help her mother stand and get to the couch.

"Out getting ice cream. I sent him about an hour ago."

Bella pointed to the window. "In _that_?" The snow was falling in heavy chunks. Evening had set in and visibility was next to zero.

Renee nodded.

Bella ran to her cell and dialed her dad's number. The phone beeped. She looked at the screen with a huge red stop sign. "No Service."

Bella's head dropped. She tried again with the same response.

"Mom, the phone's not working."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's not working. There is no service."

"Oh no, I think my water just broke." There was a puddle forming on the ground from the liquid pouring off the couch.

"Mom, you can't have the baby here! We are going to need help."

"Ahh!" Renee yelled. "Contraction! I'm having a contraction!"

"I'm going to call Jacob."

"Ow-wow!" Renee was rubbing at her enlarged belly. "What is he supposed to do and how are you even going to call him?"

"Like this. Jacob!"

Jacob's face appeared over the second floor railing. "Is it safe to come out?" he asked sheepishly. He had been covertly watching the scene downstairs.

"What the hell is he doing here?" she roared.

"We have to watch _Schindler's List_ for history class and since I'm grounded I can't exactly go and watch it elsewhere."

"But why is _he_ here?"

"It's his movie," she said in an obvious tone.

Jacob descended down the steps. "I don't know what you want me to do?"

"Your dad's a cop. Don't they train for this type of emergency?" Bella questioned in a slight panic.

"Sure but they trained _him_ not _me_."

"You just get over here!" Renee called over to him.

"Me?"

"Ahh!" She heavily breathed through the pain. "Yes," pant, "you!"

He walked over to her and she grabbed him by his collar.

"Mom!" Bella hollered.

"You are going to help me or _so help me _whatever you've been doing with my daughter I'll make you regret it," she uttered menacingly. "I may not be able to stop you two from having sex, but I can be darn sure you're going to be safe about it."

He tried to pry her fingers off his black shirt. Believe me Mrs. Swan, I already know the repercussions of having unsafe sex. I don't need an up close reminder."

"OW! _Shit_, this hurts! What I wouldn't give for some Demerol," Renee screamed.

"Mom, you cursed."

"Bella help me prop up. This baby is coming now."

"Maybe I should try the phone again—"

"Honey! I'm a nurse. I'll talk you through it. Jacob, help me get my underwear off."

"Maybe Bella should—"

Renee pulled him to her face. "My husband is not here. And since you're a man, you are going to have to take the heat for him. Now Help me!"

"Okay, okay." Jacob reached underneath her dress and pulled off her cotton undies. "Holy shit!"

Bella came over to her mom's side and helped her sit up. She prop some couch pillows under her mom's knees. Renee kept moaning in pain as she tossed out instructions for items they'll need and what Jacob should be seeing.

"I'm feeling the urge to push. Am I ten centimeters dilated?"

"How am I supposed to know? I don't have a ruler," he answered.

"Stick your hand in and measure with your fingers. The width of each is about one centimeter."

"Stick my hand _where_?!"

"In my vagina to feel if my cervix is fully dilated."

"OOOH NO! This is too Mrs. Robinson for me. You're my girlfriend's mother."

"JUST DO IT! I'm not supposed to push unless I'm fully dilated."

"Ugh, there is so much gunk coming out and now you expect me to _touch_ it? Sorry Bella, but this might be too much for me to handle. I don't think I'm going to stay for the rest of the movie." He reached in with his eyes closed. He felt the soft tissues of Renee's birth canal press against his hand. His face contorted to show his disgust as his lower lip was pulled tensely downward.

"Ew! Yeah, you're at ten." His mouth swallowed a bad taste of saliva and vomit.

Renee forced her legs against her chest in a semi-fowler position. Bella held her mother's hand.

"Okay, at my next contraction I'm going to push. Jacob, be ready to catch the baby. Here it comes. Ahh!" her face changed to an odd blue as she forced her pelvic muscles to squeeze out the baby.

"Come on Mom, push! Push!" Bella encouraged.

"I think I see the head," Jacob announced. A rigid hairy skull peaked out the edges of Renee's entrance. He placed his hands beside it and guided the baby along.

Renee took a breath and pushed again. She screamed in agony as the pain felt like it was ripping her apart.

"It's coming, it's coming!"

"Use the blanket," Renee yelled.

"This is really gross," Bella claimed as she witnessed her boyfriend pulling the blood and mess covered baby out and wrapped it in a blanket.

"Honey!" a voice came from outside.

"Dad!" Bella ran to the door to let him in. He looked like the abominable snowman. He was covered head to toe with snow.

"You won't believe—" Charlie took in the scene and pulled off his wet attire. Bella pulled the afghan off the loveseat and wrapped it around her father.

Jacob handed the still silent baby over to its mother. Renee quickly took a bulb syringe and used it to suck out the fluid in the baby's nose and mouth.

"Why isn't it crying?" Bella worried. Jacob shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Renee turned the baby over onto its stomach and thumped its back once.

"Waaahhh!" The cry echoed through the otherwise quiet house. It seemed everyone let out the breath they were holding at the same time.

"That is the sweetest sound I've ever heard," Charlie claimed as he came over to kiss his wife's forehead.

Renee swaddled the baby in the blanket and opened her top to nurse the baby.

Bella walked over to Jacob. She gave him a thankful and proud cuddle. "You did a great job. You should go into medicine."

"Hell no! I'm not doing that again. "Ever!" She gave a small giggle.

Renee heaved. "The placenta is coming."

Jacob moved out of the way as Charlie crouched between his wife's knees. "Push, honey, push," he cheered.

Two pushes and it was out. It was even grosser than the whole birthing process. This large blob of an object in its blood and blackness was still attached to the baby via the placenta.

"We need to sever the umbilical cord. Someone please get the bandage shears out of the first aid kit," Renee instructed. She tied the cord and Bella had the shears.

"Who's going to cut it?" she asked. Bella turned to Jacob.

"Not. Ever," he uttered.

"I'll do it," Charlie stated. "After all, this is my . . . I have no idea if it's a boy or a girl."

"Girl," Jacob spoke up. "I've seen way too many vaginas today."

Charlie ignored the comment, but gave a short laugh. "I have another girl."

He cut through the thick cord while Bella tried to call the hospital.

Jacob took a peak at himself covered in blood and amniotic fluid. "I better go home to shower and change."

"I don't think so," Charlie piped up. "There's no driving in that blizzard outside. I had to abandon my car by the ice cream shop, which was closed by the way." He looked at his wife with distaste. "I had to walk all the way back." He was still shivering in his partially wet pants.

"Hello, hello?" Bella called into the phone. "Hey my mother just gave birth in our home." There was a voice responding back. "No the baby is okay. My mother is nursing her. My mom is an ER nurse."

"Tell them the apgar was 7/9 and the baby looks about 7 pounds. The cord was cut and my bleeding has gone down to a trickle," Renee informed.

Bella had held out the phone. "Did you get all that? Okay, we'll keep an eye out." She gave over her address and held onto her phone in case of further instruction. "They said it looks like the storm is letting up. They'll send an ambulance over soon."

"What are we going to name the baby?" Renee asked.

"How about Stephenie?" Charlie suggested. "It has a nice ring to it?"

**AN: How did you like this outtake? My favorite part was when Jake had to check if Renee was dilated. What was your favorite?**

**I would just like to thank all the readers and reviewers that stuck with me. I won't ever forget the feeling you guys gave me when I saw how man people checked out my fics.**


End file.
